Dude! What about us?
by Elims
Summary: Dustin is now a teacher at Ninja Academy, but what will happen if a new student gets a little more closer than any other dude in his life? And what will happen if that student is a Ninja Mercenary? Pairings Orig. Chara-Dustin Shane-Cam Tori-Blake FINAL CH
1. Default Chapter

"Dude! What about us?"

By: elims

The not so original but always needed DISCLAIMER

I don't own any of the characters here presented and/or any of the Power Rangers Ninja Storm stuff, that is property of SABAN and DISNEY not mine (I wish they were, but...)

Also, If you don't like male/male relationship don't even go further because that's all your gonna find. One more thing, the sexuality of any of the actors here implied is not of my concern and this is just a FICTION product.

So it was final.

The chose was made that very day. Well, in fact, they both choose even before everybody knew, but finally they heard from their mouths the unspeakable truth.

Well, it wasn't that hard to say, everybody has been suspicious about the act that concerned this very two persons. Both young and both good looking. One of them just recently entered to the life of the other six, but as I said before, the other five had their own opinions.

"I just can't believe it!" The blonde girl said. She was sitting in a navy blue couch which seemed like a cloud, all fluffy and comfortable. She moved her head and still in shock she couldn't believe what she heard minutes ago. Then she turned to the other guy just at his side, and still with his wide open eyes she was saying "I mean... I really was expecting some sort of this thing... but not with him!"

The guy who was next to her was wearing a dark blue shirt with a white tank top. His pants were grayish ones. He was also in shock, but his face didn't let go any expressions at all. He had short eyes, like an Asian guy, but his skin was brown, like that of the Latinos. He places his hand in his head, near to his very short hair and he had exactly the same thought as the girl placed at his left. "Why in all the earth HIM!"

In front of them a tall guy wearing a black and red shirt was also hearing their complaints. He also had no expression in his face but still... well in fact he knew what happened but it was really hard say what happened at all... His blonde hair all messed up was being pat by his left hand, he was as confuse as everybody else.

Suddenly the door opened. They three heard somebody coming in the shop. While two of the guys were on the couch, watching the TV BEFORE that happened, the other was standing up in front of them. When this other guy came in, carrying his skate board in his armpit and wearing a red shirt with gray shorts, he realized that something happened there, but he didn't realize what the heck happened.

He had brown skin and a round face, with dark brownish eyes. He was smiling but as sudden as his apparition, the smile just faded out...

"You gotta see the sea! The waves are just... Hey! What is it guys?"

"It's Dustin" replied the blondie girl.

"What's with him?" The incoming boy said

"Well, Shane... remember that thoughts we had about him?" Hunter, the blonde who was standing up, said it to his friend.

"Oh! About that stuff that he likes... well.... That he doesn't like at all girls?"

"Yeah"

"So...?" Asked Shane yet not knowing what was pretty obvious

"You don't get it at all man, do you?" Said the guy who was in the couch, Blake.

"Shane, You remember that Dustin is hanging out a lot with this other dude?"

"Well, yeah, but they belong to each other... I mean, they're quite geek and they seem to understand each other since both of them are into comics... and don't forget that motocross thingie..."

"Well, it seems that there's still much more things behind it... and it seems that we've discovered now" Said Tori.

"How'd you done it? ... Did just...?"

"The comic dude came here as usual. He was with Dustin helping him to fix this motor or something..." Replied Hunter and then his brother completed "Then this other guy appeared here and was asking the comic dude to go out... y'know like in a date, but he refused, then well..."

"I can't understand you guys... Better to calm down, and settle whatever you saw"

"What's so difficult to understand?" A voice from behind them asked. It was one of the implied in the conflict. He was not too tall at all and had this oval face of him. His hair also not so combed and his lower lip was a bit more bold than the upper one. He had a soft brownish shirt and a yellow tank top, wearing also pants of the same color as his shirt; he was standing with an arrogant attitude, and was all covered in oil and sweating. In his left hand was carrying this handkerchief he uses to clean himself once his job is finished.

And he was in a very bad mood; he left without saying anything to his guys and threw away the handkerchief. He passed and ignored all of them. Once he was in the other corner of the place he asked them again with this same air of rude guy.

"What's so difficult to understand, huh? It's really difficult to understand Dustin and how he fell for somebody who didn't care at all? Huh? Huh?"

"Dude, are you ok?" Asked Shane, who really was more puzzled than his other friends.

"No dude, I'm not ok! I'M NOT OK AT ALL!!" He yelled

"Chill out man!" Said Hunter

"I'm not going to chill out! This guy...This guy!"

He was very pissed. In their entire life they never watched Dustin like this before, not even when they fought against the forces of the evil he was this mad. His hand was closed and the blood seemed to rush to his hand. He was really mad.

"This guy... I won't care at all for him! And I mean it! This is FINAL! And I'm not going back to that door and pretend that I care for him when he does this to me! I'm not!"

He turned around and entered to another room where he was before. He slammed the door.

"Can somebody tell me what's going on?" Shane turned to their friends

"Well... he is mad because of the comic dude and" Tori was interrupted by a wave his friend did with his hand

"Please, stop using nicks and all that stuff, just tell me straight, simple and clean, what happened here"

"I'll tell you" Said Hunter. "I know the complete story" told him.


	2. Pleasure Haunted by Fear

"Dude! What about us?"

By: (I like feedback!)

The not so original but always needed DISCLAIMER

I don't own any of the characters here presented and/or any of the Power Rangers Ninja Storm stuff, that is property of SABAN and DISNEY, not mine (I wish they were, but...)

Also, If you don't like male/male relationship don't even go further because that's all you're gonna find. One more thing, the sexuality of any of the actors here implied is not of my concern and this is just a FICTION product.

Chapter 2:

Pleasure haunted by fear

"Knock knock!"

Was heard from the other side of the door

"Who's this?" Asked Dustin

"It's me Dustin-Sensei!"

The voice was unforgettable. Well ever since this kid never really talked a lot, so when he spoke, his voice was recorded in the minds of the people who knew him.

"Oh! C'mon!" Replied

The academy that day was very slow. Most of the students that were going there dropped out after finding how hard were to become a ninja. But still, the loyal ones had a commitment with their superiors. Six of them saved the world and preserved the legacy of the ninjitsu in the world, those six had the ability to morph into the Power Rangers, and those six were asked by his sensei to teach the youngest ones.

So, they divided the upcoming students into five groups. One for each ranger. The last ranger knew the skills of the samurai, and because of that he had a group of his own, but more than a group they were five persons. The others had more than 20 or even 30 students under their vigilance.

Dustin had a group as well, and he was more open to chat with the guys and was more open to hear them no matter what the problem was. They rebuild the school and now most people were in there.

"Hiya dude... It's kinda messy in here but don't look at it" Said Dustin to the other guy who was entering to the "office" of Dustin, which really wasn't an office, it was more like a room where they could meditate, but Dustin never take that seriously.

"Ok..."

He clean a little and pushed some of the comic books and junk he had there, so his student could sit with him.

"You wanted to talk with me dude?"

"Well... more than a talk... I was expecting..."

"yeah..."

"I came to this place no more than a couple of weeks ago, so I..."

"Don't worry!" He replied "I'll take you to a tour around the town so you can"

"Dustin-sensei I don't want to cause you any troubles" Said the student, interrupting Dustin.

"You won't dude... I mean, all my student's are friends to me, so it's like we're going to hang out"

"Really I must insist" Said to Dustin.

"Cut the crap out and talk like you always do! You're among friends dude!"

"That's the way I talk sensei"

"I'm not really a sensei"

A long silence passed among them, finally, Dustin place his hand in the shoulder of the other guy. He looked at his short dark hair and into his dark eyes. His face was oval like and his eyes were really bright. His lips were slim as he was and his pale skin really made him looked like he came from a graveyard. Also those rings under the eyes weren't helping at all.

"Don't worry" Said Dustin "You have a friend in me and I always going to help you"

"Thanks" Replied

"So... Evan, right?" Asked to him

"Yeah, Evan..."

"'Kay dude, let's go and see the town.."

"Umm... Dustin- sen.... I mean, Dustin, I was hoping that..."

"What?"

"I really have no place to go. I haven't found an apartment that I really like, so I was hoping if I could stay with you just until I find a place to stay"

"Umm... well, It's not really neat in there... and well... there are rats and roaches, not a plague or something, but I'm not really the neat type of guy"

"That's ok."

"Well, It sounds to me like a plan" Said Dustin

Immediately, they both left the room and the school. While Dustin was smiling and happy, Evan was like shy. This ninja world was really new to him, and so, his teacher was also.

Dustin took him form the last place to his apartment. It wasn't really big and it was the same as the room in the academy, there were empty cans and bags... and, well... it was litter all over the place.

Dustin used to live with his family, their friends knew his father but they didn't knew much about his family since Dustin always changed subjects when they talked about family. He wasn't very grown up to live by his own and feed himself or pay the taxes, but having a job at Storm Chargers, well, that helped him a lot with the food and stuff. He also attended high school, so that makes him or even the most responsible people in the entire world or the most insane, since he had to go to school like any normal guy, go to the academy to teach his students, and go to work... also, don't we forget about the motocross thing...

Dustin then watched the clock. It was really late and Kelly was going to fire him if he was late again. He couldn't help it because he couldn't tell his boss that he was teaching at a top secret ninja academy.

"Dude, sorry I can't take you to a tour but..."

"Go on, I can make myself comfortable"

Dustin grabbed his backpack and ran away. Then the sound of the motorcycle filled the apartment.


	3. Desire Within Forgotten History

"Dude! What about us?"

By: (I like feedback!)

The not so original but always needed DISCLAIMER

I don't own any of the characters here presented and/or any of the Power Rangers Ninja Storm stuff, that is property of SABAN and DISNEY, not mine (I wish they were, but...)

Also, If you don't like male/male relationship don't even go further because that's all you're gonna find. One more thing, the sexuality of any of the actors here implied is not of my concern and this is just a FICTION product.

Chapter 3:

Desire Within. Forgotten History.

Hunter, the Crimson Ranger, and Shane, the Red Ranger sat on the couch at Kelly's Store.

It was difficult to Shane how to understand his friend since, well... since what happened that afternoon.

Hunter knew all and every piece of this gigantic puzzle. That was because Hunter was the confessor for Dustin. Every single problem that the Yellow one had after the arrival of the "comic dude", -as they called Evan-, was known by the blonde. They both had a special bonding, since they had similar tastes for the motocross and they were also easier going. Hunter was the one who never treated Dustin as a goof or a dumb. Everybody who knew Dustin, knew how airhead and childish he could be, but Evan and Hunter never really treated like that. They treated him like a real person.

That was why Hunter knew all this stuff. And Hunter told the others what really happened. He wasn't supposed to say it, because it was like a "medical secret", but also he knew that this kind of silence can be broken if the life of the implied is in danger. Well, Dustin's wasn't in real danger, but maybe Evan was.

In the other room, Dustin was sitting in the floor, the boxes and the equipment was stored in there. He locked the door just in case somebody entered, but it had also another entrance, the back door, and he forgot to lock that.

"Why...?"

It was the main thought of Dustin. Just minutes ago, he was lying in this very room kissing with his new boyfriend. They friends suspected he was into boys since the comic dude appeared, but they never paid close attention, because they never thought that Dustin could be that Complicated.

"I can't believe what happened. I mean... I never accept that he cheated on me"

"And why? Maybe I was pushing him too far."

"No... that wasn't. He enjoyed what we did and besides... I told him that if he wasn't sure we could stop"

"I don't think I was that bad that night..."

"No, maybe it was when... It doesn't make freaking sense!"

He looked down to the floor. The tears fall over his shirt. That very pain river was crossing his chicks. And that very river was the one that made him close to his boyfriend.

He was so into his feelings and pain, that he didn't hear the sound of the back door. It was moving and slowly somebody was sneaking into it.

In the other part of the store the guys listened carefully to Hunter. Shane had his mouth opened, he couldn't believe that his best childhood friend was gay! Blake was more serious and was very close to Tori, who was also surprised, but not as Shane. She was hearing all the soap opera that has turned Dustin life the past weeks.

"So the comic dude is not who we think is..." Asked Tori

"Evan, his name is Evan... and well, he really is a ninja from the Stealth Ice academy"

"Stealth Ice... I never heard of that one..." Said Blake

"Well, it's not a school but a very particular way of life... they're mercenaries..."

"What!" The eyes of Shane opened more, in a surprise statement.

"Yeah, Evan, the comic dude, is a ninja mercenary; he earns money from... killings"

"I don't think that he could be... I mean, look at him, he's so skinny and pale, he looks like an outcast but not as a rude badass"

"Yeah Tori" Said Blake, turning his face to her "But appearances may be tricky, and we were all tricked"

"In fact, the Stealth Ice guys are not dangerous. Their school teaches that the sword should never be removed if you're not taking down a life"

"And they're not dangerous" Said Shane in a sarcastic way.

"What they mean is that you can't use violence to solve the things, but if you're going to use it, use it to finish the problem now."

"So, what was this guy doing in our school?" Asked Shane

"Dustin told me that he was running away. All the guys in their family were top leaders of the Stealth Ice Academy, but he never made it, so he ran away" Said Hunter.

He took a breath and continued.

"Even when he knew how to act and how to attack, he never made it to become a ranger of his academy, which is the most honored and top rank. He escaped from his school and told Sensei Watanabe. He accepted him and put him in the group of Dustin..."

Suddenly a couple of shots were heard from the room were Dustin were. Kelly was the first to jump to the door and tried to open it. The rangers ran to the door and they helped Kelly to open. Shane then step back and kicked it. The door fell and all of them were surprised.


	4. Ominous Prophecy

"Dude! What about us?"

By: (I like feedback!)

----------------------

The not so original but always needed DISCLAIMER

I don't own any of the characters here presented and/or any of the Power Rangers Ninja Storm stuff, that is property of SABAN and DISNEY, not mine (I wish they were, but...)

Also, If you don't like male/male relationship don't even go further because that's all you're gonna find. One more thing, the sexuality of any of the actors here implied is not of my concern and this is just a FICTION product.

-----------------------

Chapter 4

Ominous Prophecy.

"So how is he doing?" Asked the guy with glasses.

"Well... considering that he was shot near the heart and he did bleed a lot, he might do it"

Said Blake.

Tori was holding him. She was actually crying. She let her head over his shoulder and her arms were embracing him. Her cries were not so loud, but her tears were very evident. Shane was next to Cam, who was called just a little bit after the incident. The medium height guy who wore glasses always, was there to help them over.

Shane then got close to Cam. He looked directly into his eyes, saying something, and Cam always could listen what Shane's eyes were trying to tell him. It was "Save me, please" what he said. Cam then got close to his friend and embrace him. It was supposed to be a hug saying "Don't worry, everything is fine", but their body language said a lot more from what they thought. And if Cam could translate Shane eyes, Shane could translate Cam's Body.

They were all surprised from what they saw. There, in Kelly's store was Dustin, laying in the ground and bleeding, because somebody who sneaked in shot him. It wasn't a fatal shot, but they were all worried. The surgery to remove the bullet form his tired body was a success, but yet, Dustin needed a good rest and the support of all his friends, including Evan.

Even when they knew that there was no danger to worry about, they still felt the sadness crawling over their minds. Who in the earth could damage Dustin? What were their Reasons? And most important... why Dustin, when he is one of the defenders of the earth, and a graduated ninja, trained to be stealth and quick, couldn't avoid the bullet?

Shane laid in the shoulders of Cam as Tori did with Blake. He couldn't cry, but he was really mad. His best friend was shot from somebody!

Cam then put his left arm into his back and said some words... "Don't you worry" He said "If there was a thief there, or somebody, doesn't matter who was him, we're going to get him"

Hunter, who was also in the commotion, didn't take his friend to the hospital. When Shane tore the door with a kick, and found out that Dustin have passed out with the bullet still in his shoulder, he came closer to him. The four of them tried to wake up Dustin. But, he wasn't really like passed out; he was more like loosing his mind. He then shouted out loud "Shinigami".

Hunter knew what that was all about. He got closer to his friend and asked what he wanted. Dustin just told him "Dude, tell him... Shinigami... He knows..." No one believed that actually Dustin had the strength to speak after a bullet just cut into his body. Hunter then ran away by the back door. Blake asked him where was he going, but that didn't stopped his brother. Shane and Tori were next to him trying to bring him back.

Hunter just ran away from the scene, and like his name, he hunted down a scent. He focused on that very scent and followed, and slightly but in a warranted way, he began to found out things left by him.

He ran until he crossed to a shop. He closed his eyes and in his mind he saw that very thin and pale guy lying in one of the store's walls. The wall that stood in front of him. He then ran and ran, following his tracks, following HIM.

He reached out a shore. It was a clean part of the beach which no one dared to enter since there were rocks standing up from the water and menacing all those dared surfers who will ever wanted to cross their waves. It was called the "Siren's chant" because it was so tempting to cross their waves and also dangerous. Even when not tourists or surfers could enter, there was still this beautiful picture of the dawn in here, that keep attracting young lovers.

Hunter crossed the sand. He took off his shoes, and continued the walk. He looked to his left and to his right. Nothing. Again, he closed his eyes and focused on him.

"Why have you come here?"

Evan asked when he was sitting in some of the high rocks that lead a beautiful view of the sky and the sea.

"Evan! Man! You have to hurry"

"Why?" He dared to ask him

"It's Dustin... he has been shot!" Said Hunter, trying to catch up his breath.

"What...!"

He paused and then, with a jump, he fell in front of the eyes of the crimson one. He got closer to him and asked what happened. It was not long ago that he has been there talking with him, and now, all from sudden, his guy has been shot!

"It's up to you!"

Said Hunter, who was looking up to him. He had his hands in his knees, trying to breath and talk, but that was really difficult. Luckily for him, he needed not much to say, because he knew the secret of Evan and Dustin and because he knew who did this.

"... Please!" And Evan hold Hunter by the arms "Tell me that it wasn't her!"

"I can't tell you!"

"How is him...? How..?"

"'Shinigami', he said 'Shinigami' before he passed out!"

-----------------------------

Thanks for the feedback!

I'll keep posting even if the season's over, because I really like the character of Dustin... maybe because he's so goof but loyal and trustful!


	5. Siren from the deep Chant me from within

"Dude! What about us?"

By: (I like feedback!)

----------------------

The not so original but always needed DISCLAIMER

I don't own any of the characters here presented and/or any of the Power Rangers Ninja Storm stuff, that is property of SABAN and DISNEY, not mine (I wish they were, but...)

Also, If you don't like male/male relationship don't even go further because that's all you're gonna find. One more thing, the sexuality of any of the actors here implied is not of my concern and this is just a FICTION product.

-----------------------

Chapter 5

Siren from the deep, chant me from within.

When Dustin and Evan started to get to know each other, it was really strange. Maybe because Evan was just too shy and Dustin was too open, maybe because Evan was always thinking and Dustin always speaking... or maybe because there was really nothing to link this two.

When Evan first entered to Dustin's room it was all messed. Evan was a master in cleansing, and so he began to work. He fixed here and lifted here. He picked all the cans and bottles there were, he took a broom and cleaned the entire room. He even mopped it!

Once he finished, Evan fell. He was so tired but finally he could make himself comfortable. And then he raised and looked for something. When he was doing all this job he found out lots of comic books, most of them were Evan's faves, but also he found out books.

Yeah! The airhead of Dustin had books. Some interesting and difficult ones as "The World of Sophia: a Story of Philosophy" which was by Joostein Gardner. And also the classical ones as "Dante's Divine Comedy" or "The Iliad".

It wasn't really for Dustin to read all those books. Maybe they were for an assignment at school or for something... who knows?

Evan didn't really consider Dustin to be an airhead. In fact, Evan was so clueless that he never realized of how people really were, because he was teach by his personal babysitter that "envelop is just a layer covering the core".

Yeah, Evan was a rich boy. He had all the luxuries in the worlds at his beck and call, but he refused of all them. He had a nanny for him and his brothers, who were at his full service the 24 hours. He never realized also, that his nanny had been with them more than what he imagined. His parents used to called her "Yaobikuni" but he never knew what that meant.

He really never had that much knowledge, but still he could know of what the others were talking and mumbling about. That was because all that money spoiled his opportunity to go to school and study as any other normal guy. Then, their parents asked for a personal teacher, but he had him just three years, because at the next year he ran away.

Evan then heard a sound of the hot water. It was calling him to pour it in the instant Ramen that he has bought to dinner tonight. And Dustin wasn't there to take the meals with him. He closed the books that he was reading when he was remembering his nanny and then went to the table.

He heard again the sound of the motorcycle.

"Dude, I think I'm in the wrong house"

"No, you're not!" said Evan, when he approached to the door.

Dustin threw his backpack and walked over to him. He took a deep breath and smelled the air here. It was fresh pine.

"Dude, you didn't have to do"

"Well.. Sensei, you said that I could make myself comfortable"

"That wasn't what I meant... but anyways, umm... I promised to give ya a tour, so..."

"I was going to have dinner..."

"Dude! You're not going to eat ramen when there are hundreds of places to eat pizza?..."

Asked him

"Well... there are just 27 establishments that have Pizza in the menu and 14 are from a very wealth company, there are 6 Italians and 7 more other that just have pizza in there and, this guy from..."

Dustin placed his finger over his lips, shouting him up in a very cute way

"Dude, I can barely make you talk in the class and right now you spit this all info in pizza?... C'mon, let's go..."

Dustin then went to his room. He started to undress himself and changed his yellow shirt for something more comfortable. He took off his shirt and then this tank top that covered his upper body. He made it all in front of Evan's eyes, who felt a lil' bit weird about watching his own teacher undressing in front of him, but just inside his mind, he was thankful to see his skinny chest. Dustin wasn't the hunky type, but for some reason, he captured Evan's eyes...

"Dude!, Dude!!!!"

Evan was thinking away when Dustin grabbed his arm and asked him to go out. He was in another world and Dustin was ready to go.

They both went out and started to walk. Dustin then took a helmet and threw it to Evan, who just dropped; he was so careless and so lost that he even hit his chest with the catch. Dustin just let go a giggle and Evan apologized. He took the helmet and put it on. Dustin did the same and they both started their tour.

Dustin took Evan through all of Blue Bay. First to the Pizza Store, then they passed near by Storm Chargers, and so on... until they reached one beautiful shore. Even when it wasn't so clear and it was full of rocks, it still had something appealing to them. It was called the "Siren's chant"

They both took off their helmets and started walking to the beach. Dustin folded his pants and also took off his shoes and Evan did the same mimicking him. Dustin then, sat down in the middle of the sand, and Evan did the same.

"So, Dude, this is it.... My fave place in Blue Bay is Siren's Chant"

"Why?" Asked Evan, trying to approach him.

"Well, they said it's magical. Once upon a time there was this sailor who went to the war, but he left here his bride. She waited for him all the mornings in the port, but not a single ship came over the place. One night, before the sunlight came, she saw something in the water."

"A siren, right?"

"Well... Something like it. A face and next a torso, it all came from the water. The woman was scared and she was going to cry, but the siren asked her not to call anyone, and she will tell her the secrets of the sea. The bride did what the siren told her, and then this two chics went to this very shore... The siren told her to follow her, and y'know, once they were here, the siren tried to eat the bride!"

"And what next?" Said Evan, expecting everything from this story.

"Well... The bride used a stick from some fallen trees or something and beat the crap out of her! In fact, this bride girl was defending herself from the attack of the Siren. Finally, the siren died, and well... if the bride told the town folks that she killed a siren, well, no one would know for sure what will happen to her, so she never did. In fact, the legend says that she took the meat of the siren's tail and ate it!"

"And did she become an undead zombie?"

"A zombie?" Asked Dustin "Dude, where did you get that?"

"Well... where I'm from we have a similar legend. It is said that sirens cry pearls and eat human flesh. Yet, there are legends of a nun who dare to eat the flesh of the siren once she killed her. But one who eats it may be cursed in different ways... one is becoming a mindless undead, and the other is to give eternal life"

"Dude, really?"

"Yeah... We used to call the sirens, 'Ningyo'"

"Dude! It's just alike this story! The bride got eternal life!"

After the cultural coincidence, both guys get to talk about each other lives. Their families, their love interests, everything. Dustin was the one asking him, because he never did answer properly. He was so lost, trying to evade the questions and trying to change subjects that at one point Dustin got mad.

"Dude, you should stop that"

"Stop what?" Asked Evan

"Well, when I ask you 'bout you family, you just keep changing the subject"

"I haven't realized that I do something like it... Look at the sunset! It's just"

"See! You're doing it now!" Said Dustin interrupting, at the same time he opened his arms and waved them. "You keep doing the same thing over and over! Bro, I can't know you that way!"

"Well..." Evan waited. He took a deep breath and continued. "I think its better this way"

Evan just turned his face around. They never realized how far the night had crawled in the skies, and the moon shined above his complaints.

"Better! Dude, you can't just keep doing it" He said "I think that if something really makes you feel bad you should spit it out"

"You wouldn't understand"

"How'd you know if ya don't try me?"

Evan then got an eye contact with Dustin. And then, all of nowhere Evan stood up and walked away, leaving a puzzled yellow ranger. The sand just flied between his legs, and Dustin, then used his ninja skills and faced him, he ran as fast as he knew and stood just in front of Evan. His arms were crossed over his chest and watched Evan in a very scolding way.

"I really can't. Forgive me" Said Evan and just avoided him.

Dustin grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Dude, I'm asking you to tell me... How many people do that?"

"Well... there was this gal in the class, and Sensei Watanabe before I came to school, that boy who I think is queer and it's interested in me, and the palm tree over there asked me too..."

"C'mon" The sarcastic answer just let Dustin thirsty of more answers.

"Promise me, you won't get mad..."

"I Promise you. I cross my heart"

Dustin then crossed his chest in the part where the heart lies. It was a very cute scene for him, he looked like a child and that make Evan remember.

"I'm... I'm not who you all think I am"

"Then who you are?"

"Well...umm... have you ever heard of Stealth Ice?"

"Nope"

"Why don't we sit over there? It's going to be a long story"

Thanks for the feedback! This isn't my first fic, but is my very first to receive thumbs up! I know it might mean anything, but since I'm not a very fluid English speaker to be reiewed by other guys is just great! (I'm from Mexico, so English is not a first language here... and besides, they have started to broadcast PRNS just a couple of months ago and I wasn't into series than just a week ago),

Camfan4ever Yep, there is going to be a Shane/Cam pairing. Thanks for reviewing!

YellowCrimsonforever Thanks for the comments!


	6. Revival

"Dude! What about us?"

By: (I like feedback!)

----------------------

The not so original but always needed DISCLAIMER

I don't own any of the characters here presented and/or any of the Power Rangers Ninja Storm stuff, that is property of SABAN and DISNEY, not mine (I wish they were, but...)

Also, If you don't like male/male relationship don't even go further because that's all you're gonna find. One more thing, the sexuality of any of the actors here implied is not of my concern and this is just a FICTION product.

-----------------------

Chapter 6

Revival

"Stealth Ice Academy is like a ninja academy. But we're not that ninja." Said Evan. Dustin was holding his arm around his shoulder, to make him feel the warm of the friendship. Even when Evan never did ask for his friendship, he already had it.

"We have this ninja customs and culture, yet is different. No one is allowed to enter in it. To be a part of the academy you must be part of the Hikari dynasty"

"Dynasty?"

"My real name is Evan Hikari. I know it's weird to have a Japanese last name and an American name, but it was because mom is from here, from Blue bay... She fell in love with Jun Hikari, who was a wealth man. By the day, he is a successful Japanese entrepreneur, but in the night is the top master of the Stealth Ice Academy... and he's my full time father"

Evan took a long deep breath and continued.

"Jun wed with Eve White, who was a model and a former motorcycle driver..."

"Former?" Asked Dustin

"Well... she actually competed in some races and also was one of the very first to make custom cycles. They said that she was as rude as beauty. I never get the chance to know her because she died"

"Sorry dude"

"It's ok"

"Anyway" continued Dustin "My mom taught us the ways and manners of the Americans, and dad thought us that of the Japanese"

"Us?" Interrupted Dustin

"Well... I have a twin. I was called Evan in honor to my mother and he was called Eikichi in honor to my father. We also had a nanny who watched over us in day and night. She was called Hisako, and I never got to know her last name, all I know is that my parents referred to her as 'Yaobikuni'"

"Translation"

"Believe it or not, my Japanese sucks. I'm not so well versed even when I have Japanese blood in my veins. The same happens with my brother. He can barely talk and act like and American, but he's so Japanese that it's scary"

"Ok. So I guess you two are like, half of a normal dude..."

"Well I think so too"

"See. I told you! You don't have to worry about your family dude! It's not that bad!... I thought that your dad was a druggie or..."

He didn't finish that sentence because Evan stared him in a very creepy way.

"Dad wasn't a druggie or a drunk. But he was... cold. He always scolded us and never said he loved us... You know, I have issues because of it..."

"I know what that means. My dad was always great, but... well; I guess I never was the fave guy in the family"

"Yeah I know. Mom always was with me and Dad was always with Eikichi'

"Same. Dad loved me, but at the time to pick, he chose always my brudda, and Mom always was at my side"

"Well" Said Evan "At least you are sure your parents loved you. I can't tell the same, because the laws in the family... well, they were pretty strict with it. They tried to create machines with no feelings instead of a family... and all because of that shit..."

"What was it?"

"Promise me you won't be scared or anything"

"I already told ya dude!"

"Stealth Ice is a ninja school for mercenaries, they are hired by the most wealth men in the world to kill silently and with no fail their enemies, that's why they raised us with no love or hope... we were meant to kill and no other thing."

Dustin approached to him and his shoulder just embrace him.

"Don't..." And Evan avoided him "This makes me feel uncomfortable"

"Why? I'm your friend!"

"I know, but still... It feels awkward"

"Don't worry. I understand when your family expects something from you and you just don't feel up to challenge... Y'see, mom and dad expected me to be a fine lawyer"

"I can't imagine you with a suit and a tie... you must be adorable!"

"Shut up!" Said Dustin, trying to stop the sarcastic sentence that his friend told.

"Well, it's way better to wear a tie and do all those things than being a cold assassin"

"In a very strange and weird way it is. Y'know, in some way also you should consider yourself lucky" Said Dustin to Evan, who was starring at him puzzled.

"Why?"

"You were born in wealth, had a nanny at your beck and call while me... well, look! I have to work to help over mom and dad"

"You might feel jealous for me, but... if you would ever see what I've seen, you would have nightmares even when your eyes are wide open at sunlight"

"What did you see dude?"

"This is the scary part, Dustin... and well, I don't want you to know it"

"Why? I told you I'm not gonna freak out or something"

Evan took a long breath and rolled his eyes to the sand.

"The highest rank is to be a Stealth Ranger. But to gain this right, the firstborn must kill a random teacher from another ninja academy. The first of all my problems was that we were two sons, and you might say that I deserved it because I was some minutes elder, but then, Dad made the test for both of us. He chose two random teachers; Eikichi's was the KamiKaze sensei and mine... well..."

"What?"

"Mine was... umm... never mind..."

"Evan..." And Dustin looked at him as a mother when one of his sons breaks the rules

"Waldo... mine was Waldo 'Dustin' Brooks, the Earth Ninja Ranger at the Wind Academy..."

"Me?"

"Yes. They picked you and they made me kill you... but... I... refused... see, mom and dad expected me to pass the trial, but I couldn't, because... well... seeing you hanging out with your friends and having fun at the race fields... well, I guess I kinda feel bad to kill a guy who would be missed by so many people... I refused to kill you, and they punished me."

"You do the right thing and you're being punished?"

"It depends what you mean on 'right'. For the family, what I made, it was such a dishonored bad and coward way to act this way. They couldn't have me in the family. The punishment was my mere death... And when Dad was ready to kill me... I defended myself, and accidentally I killed my own old man..."

"That's so... unreal! I mean, how could you kill your own dad?"

"Haven't heard of self defense?"

"Yeah... but, it's different"

"Dustin" And Evan Stopped. He saw his new friend in a very different way. It was strange and rare to see him, every person in this world would be freaked by the talking they had. How many people exist in this world who can actually talk with his own former assassin?

Well, there might be statistics to answer, but it was for sure that Dustin was part of the persons that would answer "Me".

"Dustin... Don't you fell awkward, or angry? I mean, look who are you talking? I was supposed to assassin you but you keep talking with me like nothing has ever happened!"

"You have answered by yourself, dude! Nothin' happened to me, and I know you were supposed to kill me, but you didn't... besides, who I am to judge you! I consider you as my friend and... well..."

"I understand. Thanks for not getting mad at me... You're really a grown up"

Dustin started to laugh in a hilarious way. Evan was confused. And his eyes reflected that feeling

"What's so funny?"

"What you've said!" Dustin took air from his last funny spasm. And then, continued. "You are the first person that thinks I'm a grown up, when the truth is that I'm a goof..."

"Goof? Man! Why you said that? You read way too hard books and yet you read comic books. You keep saying 'dude' in a continuous loop and yet you understand my troubled life... who are you anyway?"

Dustin then stood up in front of his new mate. "Let's go" He said and they continued the tour. He offered a hand and they both started again. There was not much space in the motorcycle, so Evan had to grab him from the back, and at the time he was doing that, he was thinking on what happened to him. He leaned his head on Dustin's back and forgot all his troubles for once, now his "Knight in shining armour" had appeared. It was his skinny goofy new friend. He didn't have a horse, but he had a motorcycle. He didn't have a sword but was a ninja... and he wasn't sure if what he felt that night was correct.


	7. Tearing down the Layers

"Dude! What about us?"

By: (I like feedback!)

----------------------

The not so original but always needed DISCLAIMER

I don't own any of the characters here presented and/or any of the Power Rangers Ninja Storm stuff, that is property of SABAN and DISNEY, not mine (I wish they were, but...)

Also, If you don't like male/male relationship don't even go further because that's all you're gonna find. One more thing, the sexuality of any of the actors here implied is not of my concern and this is just a FICTION product.

-----------------------

Chapter 7

Tearing the Layers

"He said Shinigami?" Asked Evan to Hunter

Not too long ago, Evan ran away from Dustin. Something bad happened between both of them. And they started to scream and yell. It was all because of that boy.

Hunter, right now was all ok. He had his breath back to normal and his body all sweat from the track down. His shirt was all wet and his hair also was. He looked directly into Evan's eyes, and he saw the preoccupation of his friend.

"Shinigami... yeah... Does that mean...?"

"Yes. It means he is being targeted by my family. And no one will stop them until Dustin is dead..."

"Why is your family doing it?"

Evan, all of sudden, embraced Hunter and rolled over, so he was hidden by his taller companion. Nobody would watch Evan, because he was covered by Hunter. Hunter was scared and confused. He never got anyone this close and no one had ever embraced him. Evan told him to be quiet, and as it began, he let his friend go.

"Sorry" Apologized Evan "But there was these 'shikki' after me..."

"Shikki?"

"They are like puppets" said Evan "They are created from magic and are guided from the scent of somebody. These puppets have no soul and they are like zombies. Oh, and the form they take is given by the strength of the mage. If the wizard is powerful enough he can create Shikki with human form"

"And I suppose we have a powerful one, right?"

"Yeah, they were dressed as tourists. They passed just behind you... and well... since you're all sweat I thought that your scent would cover mine. I think that happened..."

"Well... that explains your sudden hug"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel awkward"

"It's ok; I'm just not used to hugs"

Hunter said that at the same time he placed his hand in Evan's shoulder. It was a sign of confidence that no other ranger, except for Dustin, have ever give to him. He was now the one who felt awkward.

"Anyway... how'd you know where I was and what Dustin meant?"

"I tracked you down. That's what we ninjas do, right?"

"I guess so..."

"And I knew what Dustin meant because he told me..."

"He told ya?"

Evan was freaked out. Now their agreement to not tell anyone was broken.

"Well... It's not what you think. He tells me everything. I'm his friend, y'know, and that's why he told me. I'm always there for him and any problem he had, he tells me and I help him over to solve it"

"Then... you know that I'm a mercenary and a member of Stealth Ice"

"Now all of us..."

"You told everyone...? Gosh! Couldn't you keep your mouth zipped?!"

Evan was mad. He yelled that last sentence and began to walk away.

"That's not it" Hunter grabbed him by the arm. "What I meant was... I told them because they wanted also to help you and Dustin..."

"That's none of your business!"

He yelled and released from Hunter's hand.

"Have anyone told you that you two belong to each other?"

Evan, who had walked away, stopped. He then turned to Hunter.

"Have anyone told you how good you look together? Or how good you two stand each other? I mean, I'm jealous because I don't have a girl to share with, as you two do!"

"So... you support us... even when you two know that we're... that... we're..."

"Gay?" Completed Hunter "Hell yeah! Why shouldn't we? Haven't you realized that a friend of Dustin is also a friend of us? And you two are not the only ones..."

"What do you mean?"

Hunter had approached Evan and was looking at him. The breeze of the sea moved the hair of both guys and they both were looking at each other.

"Look, Evan... We don't care what your preferences are. If they have taught me something is that you can't live a life by yourself... That you need friends, and you have one in all of us. We support you even when we might not seem to. Besides, you're not the only couple. My bro and Tori are dating. They really love each other and they understand how you feel. Shane and Cam... well... they can't tell, but I'm totally sure they like each other. It's Just that they are shy.... and me... well, I'm the only one who had never fall for somebody, but watching you two makes me feel like I want to. We're your friends, we understand you, we support you and above of all, we want you two to be happy."

"But... I..."

"No buts this time. We have to be together to beat that family of yours and right now, we have to stay together for Dustin..."

Evan turned away. Then Hunter grabbed him by the shoulder

"I'm asking this as a friend, help us. You're the only one who knows what is going on"

"They're looking for me. I can't let you get involved, because... well, look what happened to the one I care the most. I can't jeopardize you and the guys"

"Then we take the risk! We're here to help you, not to screw you man!"

"Would you really... would you do that for me?"

"Why not? That's what friends are for!"

And they both started to walk over the sand towards Beach Bay General Hospital.

---------------------------

Thanks For the comments!

And expect more Shane/Cam and Evan/Dustin slash!


	8. Taboo

"Dude! What about us?"

By: (I like feedback!)

----------------------

The not so original but always needed DISCLAIMER

I don't own any of the characters here presented and/or any of the Power Rangers Ninja Storm stuff, that is property of SABAN and DISNEY, not mine (I wish they were, but...)

Also, If you don't like male/male relationship don't even go further because that's all you're gonna find. One more thing, the sexuality of any of the actors here implied is not of my concern and this is just a FICTION product.

-----------------------

Chapter 8

Taboo

In two days,"Pens & Poem's Place" would be as crowded as Hell.

That's because it was the "Amateur Night". Newbie writers from all over Blue Bay joined in that specific place, which was like a bar. And the people that met at that place were really strange. There was those gothic guys who wore black clothes and slashed their full of sorrow poetry; there was also the painters, who really didn't have taste for writing but for painting, yet they supported any type of culture activities. Evan was one of them. There were also some newbie musicians, mostly jazz players. Dustin was one of them.

Not too long ago happened the beautiful encounter between this two friends in "Siren's chant" Shore. And they friendship grew as the time passed. A couple of days later a man appeared at "Storm Chargers" asking for the guy who was at "Totally Talented". This man was the owner of "Pens & Poem's", a former editor and a culture maniac. In two days they were going to have their first "Amateur Night" and he came to Kelly's store just looking for Dustin, so he could played a little bit of his music. Dustin was really excited and told everyone, but specially Evan.

But there was just a little problem: They didn't have legal age to enter a bar. Even when the owner had just invited Dustin, he was afraid to turn him down, because it was a really great chance for him to start with the music.

So he came to Ninja Ops, and asked sensei what to do. Sensei, well, always in that calmed and wise way to talk he had, answered Dustin that "There is no limited age for those who wanted to be skilled at anything" and by "limited age" he referred not only for the old, but the young.

Yet, how could he enter to a bar, in the night and being eighteen?

Evan realized that and well, Dustin was bummed because of it. Who would know that his best friend was a skilled musician? Evan wanted to do everything to help this friend of his. So he came to Ninja Ops.

He heard some strange noises when he entered. And slowly, he was entering

"Hey Cam I was"

And he stopped. It was the scene he saw what made him stop.

In there, it was Shane, wearing his red shorts and a tank top in gray. Cam, with his eyeglasses and his serious looking in green, was there too. But what was strange for him was that, well, Cam and Shane were making out when he entered.

"Never mind" He said and turned around

"Wait" Said Shane, stopping the lip lock that he and the Asian guy were having

Evan turned to see a blushed Shane. He was also blushed to see this scene

"I didn't see anything. I wasn't even there" Excused Evan

"Look..." Said Shane "Look, it's not really what you think"

"I don't have to think anything. It's ok if you both like each other and express the love for each one in that way. It's ok for me..."

"What? Man! No... I..."

"Sensei Shane, really, it's ok. I don't mind seeing you both kissing, but I prefer to leave you alone, I can come back later and..."

Cam then entered in the discussion

"Look, we... umm... this is kind of awkward, so please..."

"Your secret is safe with me... don't you worry, I won't tell"

And Evan left. The tension in there really grew as Evan was out. Shane then turned to Cam and stared Cam into the eyes. They both tried to start again, but it all failed. Evan destroyed the mood and the moment. Cam stopped the anxious Shane who was really looking for a kiss from his companion's lips. And then, the bummed Shane rolled his eyes away. Cam then, with no words left, embraced Shane and bit his ear. He then took a control remote and locked the doors....

Later on, Evan was also down. Dustin wasn't going to that play, and he couldn't talk with Cam. He was expecting to ask Cam to do fake ID's so they could enter to the place. Of course, Cam would always said no, but still, there was this chance... And so, he couldn't do anything. With a computer whiz as Cam he could make those ID's in no time, but... well, he and Shane were busy doing things that really left him confused.

He knew that Shane and Cam were having something. In fact, everyone at Ninja Ops was thinking the same, but no one could really have said that for sure. He now had a true fact, but still, he wouldn't let anyone now. Not even Dustin.

It was all a mess. What really Evan didn't understand was why they haven't told to their friends the relationship they were having. It was really strange to him, but yet he could understand how they must feel. It wasn't really appropriate to say it, because it was a taboo... And he compared with him. And a bunch of question filled his mind.

What would happen if Dustin and him...? What would it be if instead of Shane and Cam were Evan and Dustin? And would Dustin ever want to kiss him?

And a lot of questions more appeared. He didn't have the answer for all of them, but he was pretty sure of something, he wanted something else from Dustin. Not only friendship.


	9. The metaphor of the Packs

"Dude! What about us?"

By: (I like feedback!)

----------------------

The not so original but always needed DISCLAIMER

I don't own any of the characters here presented and/or any of the Power Rangers Ninja Storm stuff, that is property of SABAN and DISNEY, not mine (I wish they were, but...)

Also, If you don't like male/male relationship don't even go further because that's all you're gonna find. One more thing, the sexuality of any of the actors here implied is not of my concern and this is just a FICTION product.

-----------------------

Chapter 9

The Metaphor of the Packs

"That night, I just... I just feel broke. Like nothing that I tried worked at my favor. Have you ever felt that way, Hunter?"

Evan was sitting on a Bench. Hunter, the man who accompanied him was at his right side, just listening, one thing he was good at. He heard his new friend Evan who came from Stealth Ice academy. They both were tired from the walking, even when they were ninjas, they needed to take a break, because Siren's Chant, the shore were they had a little argument, was so far away from the Blue Bay General Hospital.

"Yeah..." Hunter was assorted on other things. His eyes were just in the conversation, as his full body, but his mind was not.

"You're not even listening..."

"Yes I am. You came to Ninja Ops asking for help to do some fake ID's but instead Cam told you no and so you returned home bummed"

Hunter just placed a face with a sign of "I told you so" in his forehead. Evan understood it.

And also, the lie that he told to Hunter also was effective. Since he promised not to tell what he saw at Ninja Ops when he really entered to ask for Fake ID's, he said that white lie to Hunter, so no one could suspect more on Shane and Cam's relationship.

"Well, you're paying attention. Good."

"And how that answers my question?"

"What question... oh that?"

Evan then refreshed his mind on what he asked him. In the way to General Hospital they both were talking about their love life and Hunter asked him what was the motif, the motif of his love, why he loved Dustin, what make him tell the Yellow one his true feelings, and so on.

"It was, well, I just gambled... and well... Lady Luck and Dustin smiled me"

Again a lie. He just couldn't tell anyone: "Hey, I looked Shane and Cam making out and that made me think that, if they could have something, then I could try it too!"

But it has a truth within it. What really make him think more and more about the love for his new friend was that smile. Dustin's smile was not too wide, and too small, it was perfect, and those bold lips of Dustin, not so bold but not so thin. He really liked that smile, even when it was a goofy one, because that made Evan smile even in the worst conditions.

"You know" Said Hunter "When I first saw you; I never thought you would like him. I mean, you don't seem like the type of romantic guy"

"And I'm not. I'm not romantic, but Dustin just... I can't help it when I'm with him"

"I kinda understand yo" and Hunter completed "I don't know how you two fell"

"Well, that was easy. Dustin once told me that he fell for me because he liked the way I acted. I was shy and serious, something that Dustin would never be. And the same worked for me... I liked him because he was so silly and funny, something that I just can't be"

"And what you did that night, man?"

"Nothing. In fact I did nothing. I just stood there, trying to make some homework and reading comics but, I just couldn't focus. I really wanted to go and hear him play"

He took air and continued

"He came home that evening, and as always he was tired. Kelly had a lot of costumers since there was a skateboarding contest near, so everybody wanted a board. Shane helped them, but even with it, they just couldn't stop selling. I helped Dustin with the housekeeping and with some of the school works."

"He took a bath and then we have dinner. It was awfully quiet...."

Dustin sat at the table. Evan prepared some stew with potatoes and some other veggies. When he entered, Evan already was looking at his dish; he was just tired of thinking how to go to Pen's & Poems.

The dinner just passed. Both chewing and eating but not enjoying the true taste of the food.

"Dude, I really wanted to go"

"Me too. But it's a shame we're just eighteen..."

"There must be a way, like a scroll or something to make us bigger..."

"Trust me, if there were, I would have found it for now"

"Dude, I really wanted to go..."

"Yeah, you've said that enough times to make me crazy"

"But I wanted to go... I feel so powerless"

"Powerless! That's a new word for you"

"I've been doing my homework"

They continued with the silence. Then Evan just stood up and left the table, leaving a worried Dustin behind. He went to the dorm and looked at the place. There were some pictures of the rangers in the wall, One with Tori at six age, and Shane in other, one of Dustin's brother and other with his full family when he was seven.

He realized there was, lying near the door, the sax. He stepped before him and beheld, as if it was the most praised thing in this world, as a relic from another time, as a treasure. He held it in his hands and put it then in his mouth. He enjoyed the feeling, because he thought that he was kissing Dustin, since he used it and placed his mouth the same way the pale Evan did.

He blew it. And the sound he made was so noisy that it could even wake the dead.

Dustin just ran to the dorm to see what happened, and when he saw Evan blowing through it, well... he just freaked out!

"Dude! That's not a toy!"

The yellow one scolded him. He just stopped and placed it aside.

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok..." Dustin approached.

He just placed his hand in Evan's shoulder. In a sign of confidence, both guys watched in the eyes, looking at the deep space between them. Evan couldn't help it but apologize as many times he could.

Dustin wasn't angry. In fact, he couldn't be angry with Evan, for no reason. There simply was no reason for him to be mad at him, even if Evan made the worst mistake, Dustin will always support him. Maybe they finally shared something.

"If you want to learn how to play it, you can tell me dude"

"I was just goofing around. I didn't mean to..."

And Dustin took the Sax and blew through it. He not only blew it but he started to play, for no reason at all. In the first place, Evan wanted to feel, to know, what that magical instrument had to capture Dustin's soul, and that was the primary impulse to make him blew. Dustin in fact had no reason to play the sax, but seeing Evan trying to learn, well, that reminded him how he started.

Dustin played one and another. Evan was amazed of the ability of his friend; he never saw that much dedication! Dustin played some cheery songs and some others more sorrow, some were touchy and some other just made him drool, literally.

Dustin was tired of playing and that was when he stopped. He sat just near his friend to see what happened, what he liked and what he not. Evan just was amazed, and had no words.

"Horrible, I know...." Dustin translated the face on his speechless friend.

"No, that was... Man, you really take my speech away! That was awesome!"

"I don't think it was..."

"Believe me, I have heard some of them, they just don't have that energy, that soul you seem to have. I really like that part when you..." And Evan did the movement with his hands, following the rhythm. "You get it, right?"

"I kinda understand, dude"

Evan just let his mind soar trough the time, and then he just embraced Dustin, out of nowhere.

"What was that?" Asked his puzzled friend

"Well... umm... I just... I mean, congrats! You really are a great artist. I wonder if with that talent of yours you can create a song"

"I did once... I wrote it, but I lost it, dude"

"Man! That sheet is pure gold! I mean, if you can play other's songs like that, I can't wait to hear one of yours!"

And Dustin just rolled his eyes, to the floor. He then, did the same that his friend.

"That was just...?"

"Dude, thanks"

"Why? I'm just being honest with you. You really have talent, bro"

"Are you serious? I need some practice and to work on some other notes"

"Umm... I'm not really into jazz, so I don't know much of music, yet I think you're one of the greatest I've ever heard"

"Dude, well... umm..." Dustin hesitated a minute, then continued "I'm really glad yo like it... I mean, there are bunch of critics out there but I think that loyal and sincere friends are better for critics"

"I consider it too"

Dustin put his arm around him. Evan blushed because of the sudden contact with his partner. It feels strange for him, since he never had a friend like Dustin; in fact, he never had known the friendship and warmth of the human spirit as now, with the yellow ranger.

"Please" say Evan, trying to get apart.

"I'm sorry dude."

Dustin just quits his attempt to make him feel the warm of his body. Somehow Dustin likes to touch, to feel. He always makes use of the eye contact and even with the stare he intimidates, but Evan, being so shy and lonely; it's just awkward for him that way.

"Hey, Dustin... I've been thinking about something... Y'know..."

"And what is it? Spit it dude!"

"Well, umm... What you guys think about guys who like... well... guys?"

"You're not one of them? Are you?"

Evan just laughed and answered "Mom, please, don't ask that!" in a very sarcastic way

"Well..." Dustin returned to the question "umm... I just don't care. I mean, if they like guys it's ok, as long as they're not hurting themselves or me, it's ok...."

"That's a cold way to see things..."

"Dude... I think you missundaztood... look at the packages of food. They come in all different packs, I mean, there is one of just one portion, and then there's that of four rations for a complete family"

"Or a very fat man" completed Evan

"Well, a very fat man; and then there's the big pack with more than four portions... that's exactly the same with romance and all those stuff. It comes in different packages, and everybody picks just what suits them... Now my turn, why?"

"Umm... can I tell you a secret, and promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Is this a déjà vu dude? Because I remember telling you before that I won't get mad! I'm your friend for God's sake!"

"This time it's not mine... it's... y'know... a friend of mine..."

"Why there's always a friend involved?"

"Dustin! This time it's real! I mean, not that I've lied you before... anyway, there's this friend of mine who I ran into him once, kissing with... well... another guy"

"And?"

"And, well, the problem is that he doesn't tell any of his other friends, and that just keeps me thinking why... is it that bad?"

"Nope... that's..."

Dustin was silent and Evan was confused. The feelings they shared before, it was all confusing, and now even more.

"I have to tell you something, Evan"

"Ok"

"Umm... I have also a friend of mine who is into guys"

"So?"

"Well, he likes this friend who lives with him and shares lots of things. I think that what he really likes of this friend is that he takes him seriously for the first time and laughs of all his bad jokes... this friend doesn't consider me as a goof or a dumb"

"Have you realized you said "me" instead of "my friend"?"

"Umm... well..."

Dustin stopped and then the silent just step between them. It was different this time. Now the lie has discovered what Dustin really felt

"It's ok Dustin"

"What's ok dude?"

"What you said..."

"Evan, truth is... well, I like you dude. I'm not into guys, I don't like boys, but with you... it's different. I feel a lot better with you than with anyone! I feel like I belong... you always laugh at my jokes and you treat me as an average normal person"

"Average and normal have the same meaning. Just use one in the sentence"

"See! That's what I mean dude! You don't laugh at me! You even try to make me see my mistakes and you correct all of them!"

Dustin suddenly embraced him. He tried to make him as close as he could, so his mouth was just near Evan's ear. And the pale companion heard his breath and felt his heartbeat.

"I... don't know how to say this, because I've never even told this to a girl, but I really like you... and when I heard your story, well... I thought that you would never like me..."

Evan opened his eyes, and breaking the moment, he just separated from him

"Wait! Do you think that what I asked you before is because I like you?"

"Yeah Dude! What other reason would you have to ask me this?"

"I think this IS a misunderstood...."

Dustin was bummed. He thought that Evan loved him and now finds out that not.

"Look" continued Evan "The point is... gosh! It's so hard... I was asking you because I saw Cam and Shane making out and... well; I wondered why they haven't told you guys"

"Cam and Shane? You serious?"

Evan just tried to adjust himself to the situation

"Yeah... I mean, I saw them when I went to Ninja Ops and I was looking for some way to make Fake ID's... y'know, to go to Amateur's Night, but it all failed because they were... y'know... kissing..."

"Man! I can't believe it!"

"Either does me, but... well, I think they've already choose they pack"

Dustin just giggled. His friend caught the essence of the metaphor he was trying to use.

"So you don't like me?"

Evan just stood up and tried to walk off, but when he was in the doorway he stopped. He then turned to Dustin and, with no hesitation, locked his lips with his other friend. The kiss didn't last long, but it felt like an eternity in there. They, sharing their mutual feelings, and caress, because Evan was touching Dustin's cheeks when he was kissing him and the hands of the Yellow ranger just were touching Evan's head.

It was a magical moment, and when it was over, Evan took air and said

"And for your information, I do like you"

----------

Now that they're updating the fanfiction web page it's been a slow way to die not to talk or post my stories: Hopefully, you all still looking and reading for mines, thanks!

And Keep the feedback! I really like the comments even when they're not so flattering!


	10. Healing Wand

"Dude! What about us?"

By: (I like feedback!)

The not so original but always needed DISCLAIMER

I don't own any of the characters here presented and/or any of the Power Rangers Ninja Storm stuff, that is property of SABAN and DISNEY, not mine (I wish they were, but...)

Also, If you don't like male/male relationship don't even go further because that's all you're gonna find. One more thing, the sexuality of any of the actors here implied is not of my concern and this is just a FICTION product.

Chapter 10

"Healing Wand"

Hunter and Evan reached the Hospital. It was really late in the night and the moon shined over them. Just a little bit ago; Evan told Hunter the very first encounter he had with his boyfriend. Hunter, a tall blond man and caring for Evan, was there listening the full story.

What Hunter knew so far was not the full story. He knew that Evan was a mercenary, and in his trial to become the Stealth Ranger, he failed because he was asked to kill Dustin, and he couldn't do it. He was expelled from his family and almost killed, but he defended himself and in that act of survival, he killed his own father.

He came from overseas, looking for Sensei Watanabe, -and old and well known ninja from Blue Bay-, who happened to know his mother, Eve White. Sensei Watanabe told him that to redeem his sin he must protect Dustin, so they both agreed to protect him from inside, and now Evan became his best friend, his student, and so far, his lover.

But Hunter didn't know what made Evan kiss Dustin during that night. And the very impulse of Evan came from the deep loneliness. He didn't want to be alone again, to be silent and to watch his life pass trough his eyes without control, -as the Hikari family would wanted for him-, He now wanted to ride his life and to drive it, just as Dustin did with his motorcycle.

When they finally entered, they saw Cam and Shane in the entrance. They were expecting them, and the meeting was not very good. They were all down, his friend lied there unconscious, and now they didn't knew what to do. When Hunter entered with him, they were surprised, but yet, they were worried.

"How's he doing?" Asked Evan

"He is safe now, he just needs to rest" Said Blake, the short fellow said.

"Thanks for taking care for him"

"It's Ok. It's our friend and that was supposed to be" said Cam

"So" Said Shane who was just next to Cam "Whatcha know about the one who shot him, bro?"

"Not much... I'm not really sure of what I think, that's all"

Evan was interrupted. A couple, one man in his thirties and a short lady entered, and in sight, the man just got close to the group. It was Dustin's parents. The women asked the nurses there where his son was, and his dad just thanked them the same way Evan did not too long ago.

They retired to see his son and with them the other guys.

"Shane" Said Evan "I need to talk with you"

"What is it?"

"Have you called the police?"

"Well, it is supposed to be, but why you ask?"

"Look, do you know where we can get the bullet that they extracted from him?"

"No... but you think that the police might have it?"

"No, what I'm thinking is that anyone who is close to that might get in danger"

"Danger?"

"Umm... I'm not quite sure, but the bullet that they used is called 'Shinigami'. It means 'The mark of the Death'. It's an ancient method to kill a man, but in old times they used shuryuken, y'know, ninja throwing stars, imbued with poison. It killed slowly the target, and the poison used in there was made by the Hikari Clan, aka the Stealth Ice academy..."

"Your family, right?"

"Yes..."

"I'm sorry"

"Why? They're not my family any more. I dishonored them failing my trials, so I must be forgotten by mom and pops, It's ok"

"How could you be ok?"

"Because now I have a brand new family"

Shane just blushed. He was used to say that phrase, mostly to the Thunders, but now he was the one being preached by that sentence.

"Don't you blush" said Evan, putting his hand over Shane's shoulder "I was talking about the Brooks, not about you guys"

And in a very sarcastic way, Evan giggled. Shane did the same.

"Anyway, what can we do now man?" Said Shane, returning to the seriousness in the conversation

"Umm... there's no real thing that we can do for now. If I'm right, the poison wasn't for Dustin, It was for me"

"But you were like miles away, how could it be for you?"

"It's the venom what matters. You see, this venom is called 'Ai no Shi', which as far as I know, it's "Death of Love" in English. It is said that this venom does not poison the targeted, but poison they loved ones. I mean, it just starts working on Dustin's sweat and saliva, so anyone who Dustin kisses is doomed... that's why they use it. A slow way to kill me, a 'Shinigami' for me, not for Dustin"

"So that would explain why the wound was not so serious"

"Yeah. Right now I'll ask you to keep an eye on him and anyone who he touches. I need to look for the bullet to make and antidote"

"Could you really do that?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure... maybe Cam could help us"

"I'll ask him. Go with Hunter and look for the bullet at the police station if you can"

"Thanks Sen... I mean, thanks dude"

Once said that, Shane got where his friends were and told Hunter about it. Hunter saw Evan and he just approached to the pale one. Now they were going to the police Station, and of course, with their ninja tricks they could easily enter and exit with no hesitation and no one would even saw.

They left the building and started the walking. The parking lot was empty and the wind howled. Hunter was following Evan, but trying to talk with him more, to know more about what happened. The answers that Evan gave him before just filled him with more thirst for stories about this couple.

Once in front of the Police Station, Evan noticed something. Blue Bay never was a crowded place, but in this very night, it was awfully quiet. And more in the police station, were they always are having action. But no single soul passed by. That gave Evan a chill running through his spine.

"Hunter" Called his friend "Hunter, have you see what I'm seeing?"

"Yes. It's deadly quiet in here..."

And Evan's omen became true once in there.

Some people came out of the police station. They were polices and some other normal people, no, they were dressed as normal people and police, but they weren't. Shikki was their true form.

When they realized of the scent of Evan, they all began to howl in a creepy way

"Man!" Said Hunter, who was scared at seeing the scene "What are THOSE!?"

"Shikki in their true form" Answered a calmed Evan.

The persons in there were all sewed and patched. They had no eyes and their mouths were sealed. The grunting that they did come from they very throat. They clothes weren't stained, but they body was heavily damaged, and so his movement. They were like the zombies in those horror movies, but yet, they weren't looking for brains.

The Shikki were drove by this magician from far away, and they followed all his instructions. They didn't have eyes to see or mouth to communicate with each other, but the very scent guided them to his target.

"Hunter, listen... there are lots of them and I doubt we can take'em down, cover me while I enter and find the bullet, once then, we leave"

"Sounds like a plan to me"

Hunter and Evan posed in his fighting style.

"Ready" Said Evan "1... 2... Go!" And he ran towards the horrifying shikki. He jumped and kicked the first, then the second and then a third one, passing them as if he was walking over them. Then he jumped over one and he pushed other two until he entered the station.

"Don't fail on me, Evan" Said Hunter, who was expecting the shikki to approach him, but for his luck they just turned and followed in a slow and dumb motion after Evan.

"What?" Hunter just left his pose and watched them enter.

Evan ran and ran, he crossed doors and passed over many shikki, he pushed some and some others he kicked them. Finally, he entered to this room were they store all the evidence. They were knives and guns, among all other things, all packed in transparent bags. He then heard the sound of the shikki who were after him. He then pushed a shelf and it fell over other two who also fell over some shikki. The Domino Effect had just succeeded! He had now a couple of minutes until they entered again to the place.

"Damn it!" Cursed Evan.

He then closed his eyes and took a long deep breath. The air, the scent, the shelf, he was becoming one with the ambient which surrounded him and then he felt it. He suddenly knew where the bullet was. He turned and ran and in his way he pushed some shelf and some bags. He took then one of the bags. There it was! Bingo! Finally he could save his friend!

But the shikki were stronger and wiser than what he thought, they entered and some other crawled in order to get him. The lights just were dying and the scene just seemed as one of the horror movies.

"Damn it! Dustin, once you awake, you're taking me for very expensive dinner!"

But then, some laser shots were heard among all of them.

"I hope y'all have insurance" And the Crimson Thunder Ranger entered. It was Hunter, now dressed as a Power Ranger who came in.

He shot one and then another, until he was sure they were all gone. Finally, they all became ashes and Evan just looked amazed by the power of his friend.

"Thanks! I guess my plan had leaks"

Evan apologized and scratched his head, with a simple and dumb smile, just like the ones of Dustin.

"Well" and his friend went back to normal "Yo can always count with your Friendly Neighbor Crimson Plumber"

"Ok, let's go Bizarre Version of Super Mario"

"You have it?"

"Yes. Let's get going"

And they now left the building, avoiding and kicking some shikki asses. Hunter was there for Evan, and now he felt among friends, they all supported him, no matter what. They were running, but then Evan stopped.

"Damn it! And Damn it again!"

"Whoa! What happened?" Asked a concerned Hunter

"I think I just scratched myself with something..."

"Let me see"

Hunter took Evan's right hand. He was bleeding, not that much, but yet it was a blood what poured from him.

"I'm ok, let's go and heal him..."

His blonde companion didn't hear and took his shirt. He tear it from the bottom and the piece remaining he gave it to his friend. He involved the hand in the piece of fabric and then the tourniquet he made stopped the wound.

"That was a good shirt, if you didn't like it you could always give it to me"

"You're like two sizes down from mine and it'll never fit you, besides it was really old"

"You didn't have to do this, really...."

"Well I wanted to do it. And, the red in my shirt looks good with your black shirts"

"Man... I hate you!...."

And Evan just laid his head on his shoulder. In a very strange way, Evan wouldn't have to do that. He still had a thing going on with Dustin and hugging his best friend wasn't a very good idea. Hunter just placed his arm around him and looked at all the mess they left in the station.

Some people were coming out of their houses to see what happened, but they really were far away to be blamed of something. And no one really realized of them.

Well, nobody who was in the street, but what about those who were on the top of the buildings?


	11. Doubts

"Dude! What about us?"

By: (I like feedback!)

The not so original but always needed DISCLAIMER

I don't own any of the characters here presented and/or any of the Power Rangers Ninja Storm stuff, that is property of SABAN and DISNEY, not mine (I wish they were, but...)

Also, If you don't like male/male relationship don't even go further because that's all you're gonna find. One more thing, the sexuality of any of the actors here implied is not of my concern and this is just a FICTION product.

Chapter 11

Doubts

Hunter and Evan had a little fight against the shikki in their way to the Hospital. It wasn't really a fight, thought they just needed to avoid them and go on.

Once they were there, Cam and Shane were the only one awaiting. The wait room wasn't full, because most of the people were in his home. Although, the people left were filled with grief and sorrow, something that Evan was so familiar with. Blake and Tori left early, since Tori had exams and needed to rest, and Blake, well... he was always there for her. Dustin's parents were also worried, but Shane and Cam told them that they were staying, so any changes they will call them. It was the least they can do.

"Finally" Said Cam

"Sorry, it took us more than we thought" Replied Evan

"Well, where is it?" He asked them

"Here" And Evan handed the bullet.

It was a little shiny thing; it was just what is left of the bullet once it's being shot. In the bottom of it there were some leftovers of something. It was like a greenish thing, but just somebody with a real eye could realize of it.

"Cam, please analyze this and let me know once you have the results"

"Ok"

"And one more thing..." Said Evan

"What is it?"

"Make enough to use it in all of us, and for Dustin's parents too"

"Why?"

"Everybody who had touch Dustin in the past 24 hours may be in danger. It's really slow, so no one will notice that he has been poisoned, yet, once it has started, there's no turning back"

"So I have 24 hours to make an antidote?" Asked Cam

"In fact, you have only 19... Dustin was shot at evening" said Hunter

"That means I should get going. I let you know once it's ready"

Cam turned to Shane; he was not only looking at him, but through him, watching what was in his lover's mind.

"I'm staying a bit longer. I'll catch you up at Ninja Ops" Said Shane, who understood what that pose of Cam meant.

Hunter then sat in one of the near couches there were. It was cozy and warm. He just laid his head back and opened his legs, looking at the ceiling, and he felt himself strange.

Shane then turned to Evan and they both watched a tired Hunter. They decided to go with him.

"I guess Dustin haven't awake" Said Evan

"Yep bro" Replied Shane

"I wish I could go and talk with him"

The red one, with an evil grin in his eyes turned to his friend.

"You, one of the Stealth Ice Ninja Academy dudes, are waiting for an invitation?"

"Whatcha mean?"

"I'm beginning to think that you are becoming just like him..."

"Oh! You mean that I should use my 'gifts' and sneak into his room?"

"Yep"

"I don't know. What if he wakes up and sees me, and well... he's mad at me, remember?"

"Same with Cam"

Shane then realized that he had compared their relationship with his own. He turned and saw Hunter, expecting that he might heard his secret, but Hunter was sleeping, and you could say because of the slight snoring that he made.

"Umm... I mean..."

"I know. Cam is also freaked out for what happened, right?"

"Yes... I didn't know what to do... I mean, Cam has been asking me to make it official, y'know, tell everyone that... well..."

"Why he asked you that?"

"Because he saw you too having lots of fun when not hiding from the people, while we are always stressed because, well, we can only say what we feel once the doors are locked, and you two don't do that"

Evan placed his hand on Shane's shoulder. He said nothing to him, only with his ability to understand another was enough

"And what's your answer?"

"I dunno. Man! I like him, and I'll even go to the end of the world just for him, but, it's just that I'm not ready"

"Why you're not ready?"

"It's different from you two. You had your own place and seem to share everything as if you were a married couple. You really made me jealous at first, but then I realized that, well... you two are also my friends and I'm not supposed to do it"

"You were jealous? Of us?"

"Not jealous like in 'jealous'... I mean, it was the good kind of jealousy"

"Umm... well, I was also jealous of you two. Remember when I entered Ninja Ops and saw you? My mind was thinking over and over the same, and well... it was when I say you that I thought "Why not give it a try? Sensei Shane and Sensei Cam are doing it, so I can too" and that was when I decided to make my move"

"To go with Dustin to the sax play and let him know there what you felt for him, right?"

"Yep. That was why I was so obsessed in going to that Bar, but we couldn't do it"

Shane suspired, thinking over what he heard and what he thought.

"Shane" Said Evan after a while "Whatever you choose, to say it or to keep it, I'm with you"

"Thanks Man"

And Shane patted him in the back.

"Umm... Evan" Said his friend, after a little bit of silence "Umm... nothing" and then he took back what he said.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing, just I was going to... well... nothing" And Shane stopped

"What is it? Tell me"

"What you think about him?" and with his thumb he pointed Hunter

"He's a great friend. Since I became Dustin's boyfriend he had been cool with me. I mean, at first I felt Tori and Cam like screwing with me and Blake was always cold, but not Hunter or Dustin... Whenever I asked something to Tori, she just was 'uh, sure' and Cam well... he just answered in a bit weird way like 'yeah, now scram!' and Blake didn't answered me... well he did a couple of times, but he was like ignoring me, And Hunter just was cool, talking with me and trying to get me out of my shell, and always making me laugh and"

"Hunter? Are we talking of the same guy?"

"Why? Is he different with you?"

"Well, yeah, that's why I asked you. He's not the talkative one, he sometimes looks like cocky and he can be pretty annoying, but when he's with us he had lots of fun. And always taking care of his lil' brother"

"Yeah... how could they be brothers anyway? The Hunter I know is kind and consider with me and Dustin, but Blake is not... I don't know why... And well, with Tori I haven't had the time to go out and talk with. She's always with Blake and so. About Cam, I think that's just the way he is, right?"

"Yep. Cam is always sarcastic, but once you know him he is a nice person. I don't know why Tori is doing that or Blake, I think I may ask them and see what I can do"

"Don't. I don't want to cause troubles. I have enough with Dustin"

"And the easy way to solve them is shooting"

A different voice came from the darkness. It was Dustin, who was walking towards the couch.

"Dustin! You're awake!" And Evan stood up, just to embrace his lover. Shane opened his eyes; he couldn't believe what he saw! Dustin had survived the shot and now was walking in the halls of the Hospital

"Man! You should go to bed! You really need to rest" Said Shane, who was just behind Evan.

Evan was there, in front of him. He didn't know what to do. To walk towards his friend and embrace him, saying that he missed him or just watch him. His hands covered his mouth and he was clueless

He then, with the determination of a lion, opened his arms and got closer to his friend, ready for the hug he was approaching.

But the answer wasn't what he expected.

Dustin, with the little strength he had, just punched him in the face. The stroke made Evan fall to the floor and then he raised his head, just to see a mad Dustin, full of anger and hatred that he never foresee

"Bro! whatcha doin'!?" Asked Shane, who as a gentleman, helped Evan to stand.

"You liar!" Said Dustin "Why you did it?"

"Did what?" Asked Evan, who was also anger for the answer of his lover

"WHY!?" yelled the ranger "WHY!? ANSWER ME?!"

"Dustin, chill out! What's goin' on...? I can't understand what you're asking me!"

The yellow one then turned his fist into a hand, and he approached it to Evan's neck

"Why!!!" and he closed his hand

"Dus... tin... You are... hurting me..." Said Evan trying to catch his air

"Bro! Let him go!" Barked Shane

"I won't let him go! Answer what I'm asking!"

"Dus... tin... please..."

The sudden hatred of Dustin really fell into Evan's neck. He couldn't breath, he couldn't see and he couldn't understand the question. Shane entered and helped Evan to release. Evan fell on the ground and a lot of people gathered around them. Hunter, who had awaked from the sudden noise, helped Evan. Shane used a good amount of his force making a weak Dustin to fell also. Shane looked at him, expecting an answer of why he made it. The nurses went over to help both of them and the people behind them were mumbling. He was crying in a soft and silent way, and the tears ran in his cheek

"Why, Evan? Why...?" said Dustin, who was now in pain and the scared crowd was looking at him. "I thought you really loved me, but... why Evan, why...?"

He took a deep breath, but his crying couldn't stop. Shane, who was a friend of him, never saw him that way, because Dustin was always with a smile and looking the bright side of it... but this Dustin was in pain, his pain came from his soul, so no one realized of the wound he had. Hunter was just at Evan's side, and Evan was puzzled, thrilled of what happened. At first, he thought that was a natural reaction, since the last thing that happened between them was that fight. But then he realized that there was something else.

Dustin then watched him, and the tears fell on his face. He revealed the true wound to Evan.

"I thought you liked me, and that we had something!" He yelled to his lover.

"But now I realized that's not... I can't be what you're expecting, but tell me, please..." He continued and gasped before he could make his next sentence

"Why did you shot me?"


	12. Maecenas

"Dude! What about us?"

By: (I like feedback!)

The not so original but always needed DISCLAIMER

I don't own any of the characters here presented and/or any of the Power Rangers Ninja Storm stuff, that is property of SABAN and DISNEY, not mine (I wish they were, but...)

Also, If you don't like male/male relationship don't even go further because that's all you're gonna find. One more thing, the sexuality of any of the actors here implied is not of my concern and this is just a FICTION product.

Chapter 12

Maecenas

"I talked with him" Said the blonde to Evan.

After the fight they had at the hospital, where Dustin claimed that he was shot by his boyfriend, Evan ran away to the rooftop. He knew he didn't shoot his buddy, he knew also who did, but some way or another, Dustin was confused, puzzled and Evan was annoyed. How in the earth could anyone blame him?

Hunter and Shane stayed there, helping the nurses to control a berserk Dustin, who the rage controlled. They used sedatives and some other calm medicines and painkillers, yet, it wasn't enough. So Shane and Hunter did use of their ninja power. They used just discreetly, so no one really realized what happened after all.

"What he said?" Asked Evan "Did you tell him my theory?" asked in a second row.

"Yes, Man, but that's so difficult to believe"

"You too are on his side?"

"I mean... dude, he got a point. You two got a fight, and you shot him. Since we are all ninjas, we know how fast and sneaky you can be"

"All of you would be terrible P. I. Does anyone realize that I have no motif?" Said Evan trying to release himself from the accusations.

"Dude, your sarcasm is not helpin' right now"

"Who the fuck cares 'bout it right now?! I only want to know who did the shooting!"

"Chill out man!"

"How I'm supposed to chill, when everyone is accusing me of doing something that I hardly would do?"

"Guess you got a point"

Evan just turned around. It was difficult to talk to them. Dustin's word was heavier than his own, so he had no valid argument, at least for his friends. Where was that entire friend bluffing that they made just a couple of hours ago?

Hunter then tried to stay close to him. He got at his right side and softly said.

"Unless you have another weird theory... I hardly doubt you would make him believe the contrary"

"I do have one." Said Evan "One that implies my natural clone."

Hunter then lighted up his eyes. He opened and turned to see with a "You-got-a-point" face to Evan, who was just bummed. They looked at each other, and then he just returned to normal.

"Why don't you tell him?"

"Tell to whom? Berserker?"

"Yeah"

"Maybe because he's mad at me and nothing that I said will make him turn another way... or maybe because he was put to sleep with all that cold medicine"

"Well, they did use it, but it was just a small amount. Dustin did cooperate at the end"

"I dunno, then... I'm just... I don't know!"

"First things first" Said Hunter "What do you think that happened?"

"Brudda Eikichi came to town. I'm quite sure 'bout it. The apparition of all those shikki meant that. He is close and he won't stop until I'm dead"

"Yeah.... But why did he shot him?"

"The shot had venom, as I told you before, that very poison is the key to kill me. The poison acts in Dustin's natural fluids, such as saliva or sweat"

"Or semen"

"Euck! Hunter? Focus please"

"Sorry"

"Anyways, also in his semen, but yet... the venom acts very slowly, so no one would realize of it and when they did, it would be pretty late, killing both of us. Dustin was shot because my bro and I were trained in the very same way... to be stealth, cautions and fast. No one would ever wanted to be the target of one of the Stealth Ice. Once in the aim, nobody saves"

"So, you're saying that Dustin was shot poisonous venom by your twin? And that very venom was meant to kill you both?"

"Yeah"

"I think you too would be a terrible P. I. You're missing the motif" Said Hunter, mimicking Evan

"Duh! That's the obvious part! Who killed his own father trying to defend himself?"

"So?"

"So it means that since I wounded the pride of the Hikari dynasty, they are using the big guns against me. The shikki and sending my bro to fight me..."

"Well... that explains lots of weird things"

"Not all. As far as I knew, a ninja is not able, -not even with scrolls-, to control an undead"

"But your brother did"

Evan stopped. He didn't know what to say. He got a complete theory that might be true in the very end. But they were missing some points. And they were the big ones.

"I wish I could cry out loud" Said Evan to Hunter

"But you don't know how, right?"

"Yeah. My hands are shaking and I'm shivering. I'm just new to all of this. I dunno how to act or what to do... I wish I could cry. I was trained to be a machine with no feelings at all... I just dunno how to act... "

"I'm familiar with the feelin'. I know what it is to be the strong one, to be cocky and to hide yourself, so none of them would screw you"

"Yes. And also I miss everything that I had... but definitively, I would never change it for what I have now"

Hunter just crossed his arms. He was hearing Evan and he could relate to the story he was telling

"I know how you feel Evan. Cry, it's the only thing will keep up your sanity"

"Watcha mean?"

"That was what my sensei told me once. After Mom and Dad died, I became the strong one. Blake was such a crybaby, so I was the corner stone. I forbid myself the crying and the sentimental things. But once, my sensei told me that keeping locked the feelings was harmful, and that crying was necessary to keep the sanity"

"So that means I have permission to cry. But I'm not able to do it"

Hunter then turned to his friend. He opened his arms and embraced him. Evan placed his head on his chest and the tears fell, but yet... he never felt the same before. His body was crying but his mind didn't. Hunter's hand were placed on his back and started to roll over him. He placed his chin above Evan's hair. Night was still dark and so Evan's heart.

"Hunter... I think we should stop. My boyfriend is a maniac and right now is freaked out because he thought I was cheating on him and that I shot him. This' not the best time to start a hugging season"

"I know"

Hunter spoke but his arms were still locking Evan.

"Can I ask you something, big buddy?" Said Evan to Hunter

"Spill it"

"Do I like you?"

"No. Where you got that Idea?"

"Well... you do understand me, you do hug me, something that you don't do with the others and I told you to stop but you're not leaving me"

"No. I don't like you... well I did"

"You did?"

"Yep. But I'm cured now"

"Cured. How was it?"

"Well" said Hunter "When I first knew your story I totally relate to you. When Dustin told me everything 'bout ya I just couldn't stop thinking of how strong, and weak, you were. Always trying to look tough just to blow everybody off and yet, you needed the company of one real person. A friend"

"So that was your cure?"

"No... I mean... In the beginning I thought the same. I told Blake and he was so mad at me. Maybe because I told him that it was a 'he' who I fell for... He never told anyone, although he really began to think that you were a bad influence for me"

"That would explain why he never wants to treat me"

"Yep. That's the real reason. Anyways... I thought of you more of a friend. I always wanted to ask you and tell you things that I would want to be asked. I guess... I guess I projected myself into you and thought of you as if it were me... so I began to say 'This guy needs help. Maybe I should treat him as I would wanted to be treated when we were alone' and that was it. That really made me loved you"

"But...?"

"But Dustin was first on your line. So basically I couldn't do something. You loved him and he loves you. I can't stay between you two because, well... Dustin's my buddy and I don't want to back stab him... got it?"

"I think so. So you're saying you don't have feelings for me anymore?"

"Not as love, but as a friend"

Evan laid down his head again. The conversation went over. There was no need for words since the body language spoke for itself. He was there helping him in this big trouble, and Evan was thankful. Now he had a buddy and a lover. How could it be better?

They separate once Evan decided so. He went over to the door and said to Hunter

"I'm going home. I think I check back tomorrow and talk with him"

Hunter then realized of his friend true feelings. The tears of his chick stopped his falling. They were all dried now.

"You serious? Look at the time! It's late night, pretty dark and a bunch of shikki are after you... you're not going alone"

"Thanks mommy" said Evan with his always original sarcasm "But I think I can defend myself"

"Liar! You needed me back in the Police Station... If I weren't there your ass would be shikki food by now"

"So, I must stay here?"

"Nope. Let's go to my place. It's near here and well, I can lend you some clothes to change and take a bath. Tomorrow is going to be a long day"

"Well... not as long as this one have been" Replied.


	13. Late Night

"Dude! What about us?"

By: (I like feedback!)

_The not so original but always needed DISCLAIMER_

_I don't own any of the characters here presented and/or any of the Power Rangers Ninja Storm stuff, that is property of SABAN and DISNEY, not mine (I wish they were, but...)_

_Also, If you don't like male/male relationship don't even go further because that's all you're gonna find. One more thing, the sexuality of any of the actors here implied is not of my concern and this is just a FICTION product._

Chapter 13

Late Night

Evan decided to spend the night in Hunter's place. Once there, he found out that Blake had just a little action with Tori, because when they entered the place, Tori was at the kitchen, only with a tee over her, which covered most of her body.

They entered the place quietly, so they couldn't wake Blake, but when Evan decided to take some water, he found out this nearly naked blonde in the fridge.

"Umm... Hi Evan!" said a surprised Tori

"Umm... Hi?" said Evan surprised also to see a girl in this room.

Hunter then entered the place. He was surprised to see her instead of somebody else.

"Tori? Watcha doin' here girl?"

Then Evan turned to Hunter and placed his hand in the blonde's chest

"Y'know? I think we should go to bed" And started pushing his friend from there

"Hey! I thought I was clear with Blake about no girls in the place!"

"Buddy! C'mon! Let's go to bed!"

"But I"

"No buts, leave him have a life with the girl"

"But he could go a hotel instead of doing it here"

"You know how expensive they are these days? Besides, this' his own place too. Leave him have a normal sex life with her"

"Sex life?! What the..."

"Ow! C'mon! You didn't think they were just sitting there and watching movies, do you?"

"But... I... Um..."

"C'mon big buddy, leave the lovebirds alone and let's go to bed"

In some way or another, Tori was just thankful that Evan was there to help her and not asking him obvious questions. From that moment he had gained the girl's trust. She felt that the pale guy maybe wasn't as Cam or his boyfriend thought. That maybe he could be trusted.

Blake just entered a little bit later to the kitchen where the whole incident happende. He was wearing only his briefs.

"What happened?" The boy asked "I heard some voices and I thought that Hunter came in"

"Yeah. He just entered"

"Oops... He'll be mad if he finds you here"

"Don't worry, He didn't see me, in fact he didn't hear me. I think he went just straight to bed"

"I'll go talk with him. I need to ask him something before he goes to bed"

"W-Wait!" And the girl just stepped between him and the door.

"What is it?"

"I think that maybe, y'know, he's tired and wants to sleep. It's been a long day for everyone, y'know... and also don't forget he has been with the comic dude, so he might need some time and..."

Tori just watched him with a grin in his face. He was just realizing that his girl was up to something

"C'mon, let's go to bed..."

And she just placed her hands in his pecs, pushing him backwards, and then, softly, she kissed him in his chick. She then proceeded to embrace him and laid her head on his shoulder. The effect on Blake was instantaneous, and they went to bed, too.

In the other corner Evan pushed Hunter until they were in the dorm. It was really neat, and totally different to Dustin's. Once that Evan saw the bed he just jumped to it.

"I hope you don't mind sleeping with a bare naked dude in the dorm" said Hunter

"Nothing that I haven't seen before"

Hunter who just took off his shirt watched Evan. What that phrase meant?

"I'm going to sleep in the floor since you're taking the bed"

"Hey... umm... why don't we share the bed? I think it's not fair for you, since you are the host, to sleep in the floor"

"Nah, it's ok" said Hunter, who was taking some blankets in the floor

"Really. I have no prob with bare naked dudes or sleeping with guys"

Hunter just turned to see his friend. He made eye contact and saw that Evan meant no harm or lust in his phrase, so he left the sheets there and then took his place on the bed.

"Thanks man, the floor is just cold and hard"

"Yep"

Evan closed his eyes. And then Hunter saw his friend.

"Hunter... thanks" said Evan, yet with his eyes closed.

"Why?"

"'Coz you've been my only friend, big buddy... you don't mind if I keep calling you like that, right?" And his eyes met the blue eyed tall guy.

"It's kinda girly"

"Don't care as long as it doesn't make you feel bad"

"Well... no one really have called me like that, or anything like it before..."

Hunter stretched his arms and then Evan just placed his head on his chest, so he was just down the blonde's chin. He could hear Hunter's heartbeat and felt his warmth.

"Whatcha up to, bro?" Asked Hunter.

"I dunno. I always slept with Dustin this way..."

"You realize that I'm not Dustin, right?"

"Sorry"

Evan apologized, and then he returned to the bed. His head was again on the pillow and shut again his eyes. For one moment he thought he went too far with his friend. He knew he wouldn't want to make him feel awkward or something else. He still had a relation with Dustin, so he couldn't do that.

But then Hunter just embraced him and returned him to the place he was before, but now, Hunter's hand was just in his arm, and the other one was behind his head.

"It's ok. I know it might seems like you're just playing with me, and I don't want either to make them think that you're cheating on my pal with me... but what happens in this room stays in here"

"I'm not going to make you mine tonight Hunter. You don't have that much luck" said the sarcastic Evan

"Oh! Please!" replied him, begging with a fake tone to Evan "Just once, pretty please?"

"Not tonight big buddy, not tonight"

Hunter stared at the ceiling for one moment. Evan shut his eyes and entered to the world of the dreams. The blonde followed him.

_Thanks to everybody who is reading this thing. It's been like two or three weeks since I started this fic, and now it's going just straight to the end. It's not far from here, so prepare yourself.  
Also if you like this, please review it and tell me how I'm doin' it! Oh! And BTW It might seems like there's going to be a Evan/Hunter pairing, but hold your horses, there's no pairing at all. I'm leaving that stuff for another fic that I may be writing for Hunter soon. So stay tuned!_

_P. S. Have you noticed that everyone in this fic has a pairing but not Hunter?? I mean, I've given some action to Shane/Cam, some to Dustin/Evan and now some to Blake/Tori. Poor Hunter! I just put him aside! That's not fair!_

_Maybe I should write that ficcie especially for him._


	14. Remembrance, again

"Dude! What about us?"

By: (I like feedback!)

_The not so original but always needed DISCLAIMER_

_I don't own any of the characters here presented and/or any of the Power Rangers Ninja Storm stuff, that is property of SABAN and DISNEY, not mine (I wish they were, but...)_

_Also, If you don't like male/male relationship don't even go further because that's all you're gonna find. One more thing, the sexuality of any of the actors here implied is not of my concern and this is just a FICTION product._

Chapter 14

Remembrance, again

"Buddy... wake up" said Hunter to his friend, who was still in his chest

"W...what is it..." Said in mumblings

"Cam just called. He has the antidote ready for all. Blake and Tori left early and they're all in the Hospital. Looks like just you and me are missing the dose"

"I want to sleep... I'm so tired..."

"C'mon! Hurry up!"

Evan then raised his head and his body from Hunter's chest. He stretched his arms and took a long deep breath. He scratched his head, now uncombed, and then his belly. The eyes were next.

Hunter, in the other hand, was awake from even before. He heard when his brother left the house and answered to Cam's call from his morpher, which he had next to his bed. He also stretched himself, but he did in the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower" said Hunter "You probably do the same too"

"Still teasing me? I'm not sharing it with ya, big buddy"

Hunter smiled from what his friend said. His eyes were opened, but his hair was equal to the one of his friend. Both guys looked like hell right now. The blonde started to walk to the shower, in the way to the bath; he just took a towel and entered there.

Evan laid again in the bed. This was the day, after all, to fix everything. This was a big fight he had with Dustin, but not the first. The very first fight they had was days after they engaged each other. He closed his eyes and began to remember...

That night Evan kissed Dustin in the mouth, Dustin was surprised, of course, but he didn't react the way one suspect. Evan just left the dorm after he did that, and then, without hesitation, the yellow one followed him and embraced. Evan felt the warmth of Dustin's body and hear the whispers he made right to his ear.

His arms were locking him, his hands were one in the chest and the other in the belly, and his mouth was just caressing Evan with the heath of the breath that comes out when one spoke.

"Don't leave me" said Dustin

"I'm not... I just needed some air. I can not believe what I just did"

"Yep. I know how you feel. Don't worry dude, I'm here for ya"

Evan then turned around to his friend. He saw in his eyes what he meant. Both of them, surrounded by people, but still lonely. The same people that cared for them was the same people that outcast them.

Dustin approached to his friend, the seconds just felt like frozen, and the time simply stopped once that the yellow put his lips over Evan's. It was a simply and soft kiss, but then, it turned to something else, something with more passion, with more lust.

When the air and the oxygen weren't enough, Dustin separated from him. And Evan, yet with Dustin's flavor in his mouth, laid his head in his chest.

"I have been so lonely. Please, don't ever leave me" said Evan

"I'm right here for you"

Dustin released his lover and then took one of his hands.

"It's late, why don't we go to bed, dude?"

And the yellow one conducted Evan to the dorm. The night was still young when they both enter to the room. And the day was still far to come and wake them up.

The lip locks, the hugging, the expression of love didn't stop there. They continued sharing what they felt in the bed. First it was soft, but then it turned to a rage, where the clothes were flying and landed in the floor.

Dustin kissed him passionately, wile Evan stripped his boyfriend, he took his shirt and they released just for once when he took the shirt out. Dustin did the same to him, continuing with the kiss, but when he was going to make it, Evan placed his hands over Dustin's.

"No. I think were going fast"

Dustin, then watched him and expecting that reaction, laid in the bed

"'kay dude" said the yellow "Whenever you're ready, let me know"

Evan then placed himself over his boyfriend. His head was next to Dustin's and his arms covered him. His legs were spread, and his whole body covered the one of the yellow one.

"It's not that" He muttered "I know you from these days we have been hanging out... but still, it feels awkward"

"It's OK" said Dustin "I can wait for you. When you're ready, you'll be ready"

Evan then raised and watched him with a puzzled face

"What was that? Was that supposed to help me?"

"Hey! I'm an air headed, whatever I said doesn't make sense at all, remember?"

The pale guy returned to the position he had before

"You are not an air headed, or a goof, or whatever. You're pretty smart and grown up. I know it, you can always have that attitude of dumb, but the truth is that you're not"

"Whatever dude"

And Dustin embraced him. They rolled over the bed, and when he was on top, he kissed him again.

"Y'know? I never thought I'll be doing this with a boy"

"And how you feel about it?"

"Horny, to tell the truth..."


	15. Together

"Dude! What about us?"

By: (I like feedback!)

_The not so original but always needed DISCLAIMER_

_I don't own any of the characters here presented and/or any of the Power Rangers Ninja Storm stuff, that is property of SABAN and DISNEY, not mine (I wish they were, but...)_

_Also, If you don't like male/male relationship don't even go further because that's all you're gonna find. One more thing, the sexuality of any of the actors here implied is not of my concern and this is just a FICTION product._

Chapter 15

Together

In the past night, Evan was attacked by his friend, the yellow ranger. They all returned to home and left a calmed Dustin in the hospital. At 9 o'clock, Cam called all the rangers to meet at the Lobby of the Hospital. He had the cure for the poison of Dustin, so he decided to bring it to all of them. Since Shane was helping him over, there was no problem at all. He did contact with Hunter, Blake and Tori were next in the line.

At 10 they all were there, in the lobby, but not Evan and Hunter. Blake thought that his brother was there, because Tori lied to him saying that. The real truth was that Evan and Hunter were in his place, having some sweet dreams. Blake was beginning to freak out once that Tori told him that Evan stayed with him, but then controlled once he knew how Evan handled the things last night in his home.

So, at least, all of them were having some peace. And the only subjects left for the dose were Dustin's parents, Evan, and Hunter.

The Brooks had no problem to be found, since Shane called them spreading the news about Dustin and his recovery. They came like two or three hours late. And once they did, it was easy for the rangers to make them had the dose, in a simply bottle of water.

Hunter in the other hand was taking a shower, and Evan was awake. Remembering how were the things in his first time. Evan also remembered how many times Dustin begged him to take this a little far, since they were now something more than friends.

At the same time, Shane, the red one, was talking with Dustin, now awake and fully aware of what he did.

"I'm sorry" apologized Dustin "For all what I did last night"

"It's ok bro" said Shane to him

"It's just... I can't believe he shot me. I can't believe he cheated on me, after all we had..."

"I know, relax a little!"

"I can't man! Imagine that a girl that you love so much is cheating on you and then backstab you!"

Dustin lied to him. He knew that Shane was having something with Cam, but right now, he wasn't in the topic.

"Easy, easy, I'm sure there is a reason for what he did, if he really did..."

"Wha... what you're saying?"

"That maybe he wasn't the one who cheated on you, or the one who shot ya"

"That's nonsense!" Said Dustin, waving his arms around, and with a frown in his face "I saw everything!"

"Yep, I did too, bro. But as far as I know he has a twin, right?"

"How'd you know that?"

"A little crimson bird told us..."

"Did he?... Man! I told him that"

"He did because he saw you in danger" He interrupted him

"What? Danger?"

"Yes Dustin! Danger" yell his friend "What you've been doing all along it's to screw him, come on! He's a good guy! I dunno why you act that way last night, but believe me, he doesn't deserve it"

"What you want me to do? Huh?"

"I dunno, but yelling is not the solution"

"Either shooting at your boyfriend!"

"C'mon! How'd you know he was the one who shot ya?"

"Because I saw his face aiming me with a freaking gun!"

"Man! Maybe it was his twin... did you hear him talk?"

"Nope, but that doesn't mean..."

Shane interrupted him "C'mon! We all know that his twin barely talks English! If you didn't heard him maybe it was him"

"Yeah, but why if he wants us to believe that?"

"Ow.... Man! Why you keep doing that!"

"Keep doin' what?"

"That! I tell you a reason and you blow it, tell you another and blow it!..." Shane stopped, and then turned to the door, which was right to the bed "Then fine Dustin! If you keep doin' that, fine! But if that's what you believe then, I can't help you, in fact, no one can! No matter how good are their points, if you believe that he shot you, no matter what we said, nothing is going to make you think the contrary!"

And Shane was just ready to leave, when Dustin muttered something

"I want to... really. I want to believe in him, but it's so difficult. Man! They tricked me once, remember? With Marah?"

Shane then turned to his friend. He sat in the edge of his bed.

"I know it's difficult, but you haven't heard his story, do you?"

"Nope... He might be with that guy who kissed him in front of me"

"Or maybe he's here"

When Shane said that, both guys turned to see the doorstep. It was Evan, and Shane noticed of it.

"I leave you two to fix your problems... And Dustin, don't try to kill my buddy here. Ok?" Said Shane trying to leave the place.

When he was just crossing, he patted Evan in the back. It was a confidence sign.

"Dustin... Can I talk with you?"

"You can talk but I maybe I won't hear whatever you have to say"

"Then, I just spill it... don't care if you hear me or not"

Evan took a long breath and began with his speech.

"I'm sorry for what I did. In fact, I'm here just to tell you that it wasn't my fault. I didn't kiss that dude; he was the one who kissed me"

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Dustin, please... I'm telling you the truth" said Evan, with a low voice and with his heart in his hands "He was the one who started everything"

"But you didn't seem to stop him"

"You might not remember, but I beat him when he did that. You saw it"

"Yes I did..."

"So... why didn't you trust me?"

"I trust you. In fact, I couldn't stop trusting you"

"Then why you blamed me of shooting ya?"

"Dude! I saw you! I saw you wielding that shotgun at me! I saw you pointing me!"

"I wasn't even near! When you yell at me in the street, after the kiss... I ran away"

"Then who was?"

"I have this weird theory that I'm sure you won't believe..."

"Twins, right?"

"How...?"

"Shane told me the same just a minute ago. And I think the same, because, last night I was here, trying to sleep and I saw a shadow, in fact a silhouette, of you"

"But...?"

"But I'm sure it wasn't yours. I mean, it had your height and I could see that it might be you, but it wasn't! It was somebody else... and besides, before the others leave me, Hunter told me he will take you home"

"So..."

Dustin just watched his friend. He was wearing the same clothes that wore yesterday, when he saw him, and the same clothes he was wearing when some other guy stepped in Storm Chargers and started teasing him. This other guy told him that if he didn't came with him to a date, he would be spiting out all what he knew of Evan. Of course, Evan had no other choice, and he said to wait him at the exit. Once there, the other guy took him and kissed him. All the others saw it, Dustin included, and he... he just ran.

The reaction of Evan was to hit him, but what Dustin did was to yell him in the middle of the street. They were like fighting, but then Evan just ran away. The yellow one couldn't stop calling him cheater, and he was mad. Evan preferred to walk off instead of hearing him.

Then it all happened.

Dustin, this one, the one laying in the bed, called him. He placed his hand in the bed, and then, he just made circles in it. He was calling him to come with him, and Evan didn't hesitate.

Once that Evan approached, Dustin embraced him. He was holding him, again, Evan's head rested in his lover chest and his hair touched Dustin's chin. He was embracing Dustin and the same happened with him.

"Remember when we used to be like this? It feels like yesterday!" Said Dustin

"Dude, it was yesterday, well, the night before yesterday"

"Sorry for all the fuzz and the noise. I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just... I felt so much pain and it all sudden came up as rage"

Evan then kissed him. Softly and carefully.

"I took the dose before, so don't worry for the poison"

"What poison?"

"Oh really! You didn't know the story... ok, this is the zillionth time I tell it"


	16. End of Solitude

"Dude! What about us?"

By: (I like feedback!)

_The not so original but always needed DISCLAIMER_

_I don't own any of the characters here presented and/or any of the Power Rangers Ninja Storm stuff, that is property of SABAN and DISNEY, not mine (I wish they were, but...)_

_Also, If you don't like male/male relationship don't even go further because that's all you're gonna find. One more thing, the sexuality of any of the actors here implied is not of my concern and this is just a FICTION product._

Chapter 16

End of solitude

"So they were supposed to inject me the venom to kill you? And that venom was supposed to affect me and other people who touched my saliva or my sweat?"

"Yep. See, you're not as dumb as you think!"

"Wish everybody think of me as you do" said Dustin

It was ratter strange for the normal people to know this story and understand how is that Dustin, from nowhere, forgave Evan. The truth is that Dustin just needed and excuse forgiving him. And he had it.

The whole story about a guy who kissed Evan was truth, and Dustin had before a little disagreement with a friend of him. In fact, an enemy. That made him vulnerable for the next occasions and when he saw his boyfriend making out with somebody else, he felt stupid, dumb and tricked.

Right now, he felt the confidence he needed. He was with his boy, embracing him. He felt for once that he was needed to protect somebody, and that somebody was Evan.

"I've been thinking a lot y'know" said Dustin, whispering almost.

"Decide which lie I should believe, the one about the thinking or the one about you thinking a lot"

"Real funny Evan"

"'kay... what were you saying?"

"I was thinking... what about us?"

"Whatcha mean?"

"Yeah, what are we? I mean, what are we, lovers, boyfriends, simply friends? What?"

"Dude! Why are you so complicated? Name's the least, 'coz no matter what we are, we still feel the same"

"Yeah, but anyway, dude! What about us?"

"Call it whatever you wish as long as I can sleep in your chest"

And Evan found his place in Dustin's right side.

"I don't think so, you should get going" said Dustin

"Go, where?"

"First of all, thank Cam. He'll fill better and thank him from my, please"

"OK"

"And next, go to home and take a shower, man! You really need one!"

"Look whose talking!"

And Evan embraced again his boyfriend. He didn't knew how was that called, but it was a good feeling. After some minutes of silence, Dustin started again.

"Doctors said that probably I would be out tonight, or tomorrow morning"

"That's pretty quick"

"Yep. But they don't know our little ninja secret"

"What? Superb quick healing factor?"

"Yes"

"So I'll go home and prepare dinner"

"Or breakfast"

"'kay, Maybe I should do both"

Evan just raised himself. He was in the edge of the bed when Dustin grabbed his hand.

"Please" Said Dustin "Take care"

"Don't worry dude" answered Evan

"When you say 'don't worry' that's when I worry the most"

Evan just placed his lips over Dustin's forehead, and next over his lips. It was going to be a special night. Just as it was one night, weeks ago, when he decided to share his body with his lover. He stills remembers with a big smile what happened when Dustin and him decided to take his lives and unite them. And it all began with just a simple kiss.


	17. Tears For Fears I

"Dude! What about us?"

By: (I like feedback!)

_The not so original but always needed DISCLAIMER_

_I don't own any of the characters here presented and/or any of the Power Rangers Ninja Storm stuff, that is property of SABAN and DISNEY, not mine (I wish they were, but...)_

_Also, If you don't like male/male relationship don't even go further because that's all you're gonna find. One more thing, the sexuality of any of the actors here implied is not of my concern and this is just a FICTION product._

Chapter 17

Tears for Fears I

Days passed. Now, the two boyfriends were now together, as a couple. They forgot all those evil things that happened in the days before, and went on with their lives. Just a couple of days later, Dustin were released from the hospital. He still needed some time to rest, but everything was fine. In the meantime, Evan decided to help over Kelly's so he had time to chat with his new friends and his lover.

It was just one day, like the others when all the crew were just chatting and joking around. Evan was there, sitting in one of the couches, when Blake came in. He had a navy blue shirt and jeans. He just placed his hand in Evan's shoulder

"I didn't thank you that night"

"What night?" Evan answered

"The night you and Hunter came. Tor was there and well..."

"Oh! That night... well, you don't have to thank me"

"Y'know my brother is not too good for all that preaching about sex and all that stuff, but since you were there he began to understand"

"Understand? So he wasn't that open mind?"

"Well, he just didn't want me to screw up everything, y'know, like with Tor and getting her pregnant and all that stuff..."

"I think that your brother is just being protective. You're his baby brother and of course he worries 'bout ya! And more when you bring a gal to the home in the middle of the night!"

Blake, then saw some costumers, looking at the motocross stuff.

"I think I got to go"

"Go on"

"And thanks buddy, I won't forget this one!" Yelled Blake as he walked off.

"What was all that?" Asked Dustin

The yellow ranger was coming from the back room, were they held all the stuff. He was checking on the selling, what they were missing and what wasn't selling, what they needed and so on.

"Oh nothing. Just a bunch of good things I made while you were blaming me"

"'kay dude" And he just placed his arm around. They were both watching the TV and Evan found his place next to Dustin's head.

They were watching the races and some motocross stuff. They saw a blonde one in a reddish suit taking all the speed and turning everybody down

"Yay! Hunter's doing good" Said Dustin

"'doing well' Dustin" corrected his friend.

"'kay, Hunter's doing well"

And then the crimson took another leap. He was there running and making all the other competitors eat the dirt he left behind.

"He's slow" Said Dustin

"Watcha mean? He's fast! Look at all the others! They are all just way behind him!"

"No, that's not the usual speed he has. He's a lot faster than this"

"Look dude!" said Dustin, interrupting his own phrase from before.

They both saw the TV. There were hundreds of shikki just coming to the track field. The same ugly ones that came in the Police station were there. The noises of the chaos and all the screaming came from the TV. Kelly, Tori and Blake just came closer to see what Evan and Dustin saw. Evan just jumped from his place next to Dustin to see it. They were shikki.

"What the!" said Kelly

"What are those?" Asked Tori who was helping some girls with their clothes. She approached yet with some garments in his hands.

"Shikki" Answered Evan, and then turned to the yellow "We have to go. Hunter's in danger!"

"Hunter?" Asked Kelly and Blake at the same time

"Yeah! He's there! We have to get him!" said Evan "Those freaks...!"

"Don't worry" said Dustin, placing his arm around him. "We're going to save him"

And the four of them ran to the door. Kelly just watched the TV.

"Dustin" said the clerk

"Sorry Kel, but I promise I'll make it up!"

"Just take care..."

She just said that in a slow way, like saying good bye to his employee. She felt the presence of something. Something way beyond her.


	18. Tears for Fears II

"Dude! What about us?"

By: (I like feedback!)

----------------------

_The not so original but always needed DISCLAIMER_

_I don't own any of the characters here presented and/or any of the Power Rangers Ninja Storm stuff, that is property of SABAN and DISNEY, not mine (I wish they were, but...)_

_Also, If you don't like male/male relationship don't even go further because that's all you're gonna find. One more thing, the sexuality of any of the actors here implied is not of my concern and this is just a FICTION product._

-----------------------

Chapter 18

Tears for Fears II

"What the!" was the expression that the blonde had in his face. Once, he saw this horrifying creature came and appear to him, but this was pretty strange. The roars, the sounds, the brawls, everything, came form them.

There was an army of shikki. Thousands or maybe millions of undead people, sewed, destroyed, with no mind, came and approached to the field.

"Hunter!" He heard from behind. He turned to see where that familiar voice came over.

It was them. His friends: Blake, Tori, Evan and Dustin; all of them in there.

Evan, the pale and skinny guy, approached to him.

"Buddy!" said Evan "You ok?"

"Yeah" said the blonde, watching also his other friends coming

"What are all those?" Asked his brother

"Those are shikki... undead minions of my family" said Evan to the navy one.

And then those freaks began to walk towards them. They were all covering the fields. The people ran, screaming in chaos, and all the confusion was evident.

"Dustin!" Said Evan "Call Cam and Shane, they must be together... ask them to come"

And the yellow one, with no hesitation, did as his lover said.

"Guys" Said Tori "I think it's time"

And then, Dustin place himself next to Tori, and Blake, next to Hunter

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

And the battle cry continued, as his friends continued with his transformation

"Ranger Form!"

Then, the four of them were there: the yellow, the blue, the navy and the crimson. Four rangers just in front of Evan, ready to go and fight.

"Evan" said Dustin, as his mask came down "Wait for us here, we're taking'em down!"

"No way I'm leaving you take all the action!" And he ran towards them.

Dustin followed him trying to make him stop, but was useless.

Evan kicked one, and then fought other two. Next were others, and jumping, kicking, slapping and even biting them. But all that was useless against them. They just fell and then came again. Rising, after all, they were undead.

"Hey! Some back ups please!" Said Evan when fighting them

But the others were as busy as him. They were using all his might, all his force, punching them and so on.

"Hey guys, what about fighting their shadows huh?" said Dustin

"Sounds great! Let's do it!" said cheery Tori.

And they all started the shadow fight... but it was as well useless...

"Aren't those guys giving up?" Said Blake

The guys, now all the five, were just tired. They made a circle; all watching the shikki that now were surrounding them.

"What do we do now?" Said Hunter

"Hey, didn't you have weapons?" said Evan

"Yeah" answered Dustin "Why?"

"Use them!" and all of them ran to fight a next round.

Dustin got his hammer and started punching and hitting them. Tori used her megaphone and then one after another, they fell, but this time, they turned into ashes. The same happened with the Crimson and Navy ones. The number of the shikki started to decrease, their army began to fall.

"Seems that it worked" said Evan once they defeated all of them.

Now, they all took a deep breath. Blake got near Tori and asked her if she was ok.

"I'm fine, thanks" she said

Hunter came close to Dustin, and the same did Evan

"Are you all ok?" asked the blonde

"Never felt better" said Dustin.

"I'm ok, too" answered also Evan, when Hunter rolled his eyes over him.

And then a shot made contact with the floor near Evan. Then they all turned to see who was there.

The shot failed. It was just a warning.

"Hiya, big brother" said a voice in front of them.

And a pale guy was there. He was wearing a very similar suit of those of the ninja, yet in his hand had a shotgun, now pointing the floor. And they noticed that his face, his eyes, his nose, his hair... everything, it was the same to him. It was a clone.

It was Eikichi, Evan's twin.


	19. Tears For Fears III

"Dude! What about us?"

By: (I like feedback!)

----------------------

_The not so original but always needed DISCLAIMER_

_I don't own any of the characters here presented and/or any of the Power Rangers Ninja Storm stuff, that is property of SABAN and DISNEY, not mine (I wish they were, but...)_

_Also, If you don't like male/male relationship don't even go further because that's all you're gonna find. One more thing, the sexuality of any of the actors here implied is not of my concern and this is just a FICTION product._

_For all the readers: Sorry it took me this long to update. I've been busy with some more stuff, and basically I've just been delaying the updating... also I haven't had an internet connection since a week ago... sorry again!_

_For Jenny: Shinigami is Japanese for "Mark of the death" Keep reading and you'll find out why or who is being marked... if you haven't._

-----------------------

Chapter 19

Tears for Fears III

"Eikichi... I knew it was you" said Evan. He started to walk towards his clone, and it was just as a mirror, the same reflection.

They both started to walk, mimicking each other. Every step and every movement they did, it was the same.

Dustin, watching the unpredictable destiny that awaited his lover, ran to him and grabbed by the shoulder.

"Man! Whatcha doing?"

"Facing my destiny...

"Do you realize he has a weapon and you only have your hands and fists?"

"Yeah. Why you ask?"

"Well... never mind" Said Dustin. He waved his hands the same way he does trying to turn down an idea "I was just checking if you were still sane" completed

He only took his Lion Hammer. With no hesitation, he gave it to Evan, who was surprised of the sudden gift.

"And this...?"

"I can get in between, so, use it"

And Dustin turned around. Walking towards his friends, who just watched confused the sudden reaction of his friend.

What the yellow one was making, was pretty clear. He was making sure Evan won this battle and also, he was encouraging him to go and fight.

"You must return it to me! Ok?"

Dustin yelled once he was in safe ground.

"I see you have friends now" Said Eikichi slowly.

A grin just started to form in his face.

"Yep"

"And a caring lover..."

"Yeah... and I see now that you have improved your 'engurish'"

"Indeed"

Eikichi and Evan started to walk slowly, one watching the other, making a circle in the earth. The teasing never stopped. Evan's brother just put his shotgun in his face, and aiming him, he said something really slowly

"Such a pity I have to kill you... after all we passed thru..."

And he pressed the trigger.

The bullet just cut the air, and it crushed Evan's shoulder

"Huh? You're not evading them? Good! You're making me kill you easily"

"I don't want to fight you"

"Shut up! That's what you have thought before killing him!"

"Dad... don't you think I still regret it?"

"You don't seem to... flirting with this blonde guy and making out with this brunette... you really seem to enjoy your new free-doom"

When Eikichi pressed again the trigger, Evan ran, this time using his ninja powers.

"You, don't run away from me!"

And He was aiming, everywhere. Evan ran and disappeared in the middle of the track field. Eikichi, now mad, aimed to the right and next to the left...

"Now you see me... Now you don't!"

Evan Yelled and jumped his brother. When he touched the floor he waved the hammer, so his brother turned around and received a pretty strong hit. Before he fell, Evan grabbed him in the middle air and threw him to the other side.

Eikichi took advantage and now in his two feet, he just tried to hit Evan with the back of his gun, but his twin was more accurate and faster, so he waved again the lion hammer. This time, he used it to give him an uppercut.

When Eikichi fell, his brother took this chance, and he used the hammer to crush his gun. But the other guy used it to defend himself, as if it were a shield. The two weapons clashed and the sparkles came.

"Face it" Said Evan "I was the better fighting. I always kicked your butt"

"So what?" Answered him "I was the strongest!"

He pushed Evan and now he was released. He aimed again to him and shot.

One, two, three.

The noise of the shots crushing the bare air made him mad, he saw his brother in the bull eye, but he couldn't shot him.

Evan yelled, and he crushed the lion hammer to the ground. It made Eikichi to jump, and he fell, facing the ground. He stood up as fast as he could, but once he was in his own feet, he saw his brother near him.

"Missed me?" And he started to hit him.

First with his right hand, then he turned and used the hammer in his chest. Again he repeated the operation, now to the chin and when in middle air, to the chest again. He kicked him, and repeated using the hammer. There were bruises in all his face, and every hit pushed him back. The final was directly to the shotgun, and the very last to his face, pushing him now with more strength.

Evan was just tired. He had a wound in his shoulder and was breathing so hard. Eikichi was just tired of being kicked in the ass, so he stood up and again tried to aim his brother.

"This is it!" He said

He pressed the trigger, and an explosion came over in his face.

"Eikichi!" Evan yelled.

The shotgun, instead of firing, it just blew up. The stroke that Evan made to the gun had that very effect. He was expecting it.

The explosion just made him go backwards, he threw the shotgun. His back now was facing the ground, as he fell, he saw the sky and his brother approaching to him.

The battle was over now.

And even when Evan won, he felt like the loser.


	20. Ambiguous

"Dude! What about us?"

By: (I like feedback!)

----------------------

_The not so original but always needed DISCLAIMER_

_I don't own any of the characters here presented and/or any of the Power Rangers Ninja Storm stuff, that is property of SABAN and DISNEY, not mine (I wish they were, but...)_

_Also, If you don't like male/male relationship don't even go further because that's all you're gonna find. One more thing, the sexuality of any of the actors here implied is not of my concern and this is just a FICTION product._

-----------------------

Chapter 20

Ambiguous

Evan woke up late in the night. The first thing he saw was the ceiling over his head, cold and rusted. One light was up, and it was showering his feet.

In the other side, was a curtain and in the other, a courting as well. The Hospital was his first thought, although, he wasn't really sure. Only two or three lights appeared to be on, but they seemed so far away.

The curiosity of Evan didn't stop there. He raised himself and when in the floor, he began to walk. Nothing was over him, only those medical suits.

He felt his shoulder like burning, and when he passed his hand by, he felt something that wasn't there before. A scar, he thought, from the wound that his brother left there in his battle before... then, like a rush, it came to him, he remembered that he was a ninja, which he was battling his own family and well... everything returned to him.

Once there, he just pulled to the other side of the curtain, to find out his lover, Dustin, lying on a chair, sleeping peacefully. Evan approached to him slightly and placed his arms around him. He gently kissed him on the forehead and returned to picture this scene. He looked really cute, like a child.

"Thank you" Said Evan really slightly, not trying to wake him up.

He just raised and turned to the bed. He knew, because he lived it before, that Dustin sleeps like a rock, and nothing, not even heavy noises, wakes him up.

So he just laid there and began to wonder what happened, what was, everything. The vortex of his thoughts became words now.

"Y'know... I really appreciate what you did for me, Dustin"

His lover was still in the dream world, so he continued

"I'm truly sorry this whole thing happened, but y'know, we solved it, which means we're meant to each other, don'tcha think?"

He guessed again that his lover was still asleep. And continued

"The guy you saw, that who tried to kiss me... well... I must say that he wanted me so bad, but I couldn't love him, I had you. I know I always have you at my side, to protect me and to be my guardian..."

"I also appreciate" He continued "That we're now next to each other. Right now there's no problem and we can 'live happily ever after'"

"Dude" he heard

"Dustin...? Sorry, I wake ya up"

"'kay dude... I was just about to... Hey!" He said

Dustin just realized now that his lover was awake.

"Hey!" He greeted Evan "You were supposed to be on bed"

"Yeah, but you know, these sheets are very sticky and it's very hot in here..."

"I guess its ok... hey, how's your wound?"

"It's ok... though. It's going to leave me a scar y'know"

Dustin now was at his side on the bed. It was pretty strange, that to be a hospital, everything was like turned down. No noises or sounds could be heard.

When his lover was at his side, Evan just pulled to him, embracing him again.

"Don't you ever leave me like that" He said "I was so freaked out... I thought you were a goner for sure"

"Sorry to interrupt ya" Evan said "But do you know what happened to Eikichi?"

"Dude, you really want to know...?"

"Umm... don't know. Are they good or bad news?"

"Both of'em. I'll tell ya the good news" Dustin took a deep breath and continued "It seems that your family isn't going to come back to haunt your ass"

"Why?"

"Because... well... when you fainted in the track fields, after your battle, Hunter and I grabbed the body of each of you... Cam just appeared in the right time, and he saw your brother... y'know, after a blow like that... well... he... he just... y'know"

"Died?"

"Sort of"

"Whatcha mean by 'sort of"...? You know, people just die or don't die, and that's all!"

"Well, I don't know if 'die' is the correct word..."

"Could you please focus and tell me straight what's goin' on?"

"Your brother turned to ashes... after Hunter grabbed him; he turned down to ashes..."

"Ashes...?"

"Yeah, Ashes..." He said "y'know what that means, right?"

Evan was totally messed up. He couldn't understand how a body could turn to ashes instantly, and his face reflected it.

"No... I don't..."

"And I'm the goof one... Duh! It means that he was a shikki"

"A shikki? No way!"

"But he was, or do you have another theory that points out why he turned that way?"

"I'm just confused... How could my bro be one of them...? It doesn't make sense, they're all like... brainless zombie!" He just continued "And he was like a normal person, he didn't seem to be like that..."

A sound interrupted all the thinking that Evan made. It was Cam on the Ninja Ops who was calling them.

"What is it?" Said Dustin

"I have found some info. Once Evan is awake come by, I need to talk with him"

"Well" He said "Guess who is now awake and at my side?"

"Fine, come now. I need to ask a couple of questions about his nanny"


	21. Acceptations

"Dude! What about us?"

By: (I like feedback!)

----------------------

_The not so original but always needed DISCLAIMER_

_I don't own any of the characters here presented and/or any of the Power Rangers Ninja Storm stuff, that is property of SABAN and DISNEY, not mine (I wish they were, but...)_

_Also, If you don't like male/male relationship don't even go further because that's all you're gonna find. One more thing, the sexuality of any of the actors here implied is not of my concern and this is just a FICTION product._

-----------------------

Chapter 21

Acceptations

"Age is not a problem, for her, right?"

The green ranger was talking and talking in front of everybody else. It was like three o'clock in the very night and they surely seemed like bored.

Shane was there sitting in the floor and Hunter was near. Blake and Tori just came in when he was explaining this whole new theory to Dustin, who just didn't seem to understand what was about.

His face reflected how bored he was. In the other hand Evan was just confused. The past few days have been a complete mess. Nothing was right or was what it seemed.

Blake, trying to catch up the conversation, heard what they were saying, and then, mumbled some things into Tori's ear.

"I can see it" Said Evan "But... could you just repeat that again, please?"

"Haven't you heard what I've been saying the past fifteen minutes?"

"Well, I've been hearing ya, but it's just..."

"Yeah" A voice interrupted. It was Blake "Repeat it again for the rest of the class"

Cam just stared both of them with that freaky grin he uses when nobody seem to understand him.

"C'mon" Shane said "Just do it again and let's get back to bed, honey"

Everyone turned to see him. What was that word he used? Honey? Calling Cam that way? That was everybody's thought when they turned. Dustin, who just seemed completely tired, lit up his eyes. Hunter was at his side and he just moved his head. Tori and Blake changed their face and then, they just got back to see each other. What was it?

And Evan was just freaked out when he heard. He raised his eyebrow, but then, realized that it wasn't so strange, after all. Cam just blushed for what he heard and Shane just let go a silly and nervous giggle in front of them.

"Umm..." Said Cam "You know, umm... well, what was... umm...."

"What was that?" Asked Tori to Shane, ignoring a totally nervous Cam "You were callin' 'Honey' Cam...? Whoa!"

"Yeah, what was that...?" Said Hunter and then Blake continued

"Yeah, are you like dating or something? 'Coz, y'know... we thought about it and you guys..."

"Yeah Dude!" Said Dustin "What's with both of you?"

"Umm... well...." Answered a nervous Shane "Y'know, umm... we've been... umm..."

"Hey, can we just focus on this, and let the pairings thingie for other time...? I'm the one with a crappy family which is haunting my ass, so if we could just get on track again..."

"I think so too" Cam agreed "We need to get on this and help Evan. We can discuss this later..."

"What!?" Yelled Shane "Just minutes ago you were saying that we should just make it official! Was that all a lie?"

"Shane, This' not the best time"

"Then when?"

The chat was becoming now a fight.

"You want to say it! Then go ahead! Tell'em we've been fucking around in Ninja Ops!"

"You've been what?" Interrupted Tori

"See?" Asked a sarcastic Cam "That's why I'd told you not to say a word about it, just not now"

"But... I'm just... Man! I just... I just wanted everybody to know how much I care for you"

"Yes I know" Cam responded "But there's time for everything. Right now we should just focus and then we can just tell them later..."

Once Cam finished the explaining, went back and tried to see them. They all seemed so freaked out finding out that their friends were gay. It was just strange to all of them.

"What? Don't you have also feelings and desires and lust?"

"Yay Dude... but y'know, were just not sayin' it out loud" Dustin said

"Anyway" Said Evan trying to get everybody's attention to the topic "What you said about ol' nanny?"

"Here we go again" said Dustin.

Now he just pulled next to Evan, not paying attention to Cam, as usual and embracing his new boyfriend. He just tried to sniff his neck and Evan put him aside.

"Well, I was saying that your nanny is not what it seems... I've been doing a research on shikki and trying to find out what are they... and well..."

"What you find out?"

"That, as you thought, they're dead people, brought to life by some ancient magic... It's even older than those of the ninja scrolls. In fact, no scroll or book can say something about shikki... but they say something about 'Old Nun'"

"Old Nun?"

"Yay Dude" Said Dustin to his lover "Remember the legend I told you about a nun and a siren?"

"Oh! That one!" Said Evan remembering, then he turned to Cam "What's with that?"

"Well, it seems that your folks have a legend similar too. And she's called"

"Yaobikuni" He interrupted him

"Yes. She's called Yaobikuni, which means "The Nun of Eight Hundred Years". It is said that she was a girl who killed a siren and ate her flesh. Then she acquired some kind of immortality. She passed by many towns and villages, but when she felt bored, she came to this temple and committed suicide... or that's what legend told"

"Yeah... I thought so too. But what's with my nanny anyway?"

"Legend says that the flesh of the siren can actually make you immortal... but it doesn't say how... so, it is said that those who taste the flesh of the siren are being gave eternal youth or immortality. It can turn you into a mindless zombie too..."

"Like the shikki... but they seemed like fabricated, not like... y'know..."

"Indeed. They had scars and they were sewed, right. But also it is said that the Yaobikuni herself had powers over the dead ones"

"And again... what's with my nanny?"

"C'mon Dude!" Dustin said "And I'm the goofy one!"

"Ok Genius! If you're so smart tell me then what is it!"

"Your nanny and the Yaobikuni are the very same!"

"Why?"

"Look" Cam said, now tired of all this chat "You told us, well, Dustin did, that you had a nanny and that your parents refer to her as Yao-something..."

"Yes, and...?"

"And since all your family is looking for you, I decided to do a search with the words 'Yao', 'Shikki' and 'Zombie'... and then this 'Old Nun' legend was in the results"

"So, you're saying that my nanny is the one whose making the shikki; and that she's and old witch from a legend?"

"Yes"

"I don't think so. Y'know, my family had minions, slaves, and made some assassinations, but she wasn't a witch! I can say that for sure! She was a lovely woman!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Y'know Cam, I... need to take some fresh air. Excuse me"

Evan just rushed to the stairs and left behind everything.

"What's wrong with him?" Said Cam

"Umm..." Mumbled Dustin and then he followed him.

"Where are you going, Dustin?" Asked Tori

"My boyfriend's just mad and angry, and I have to make him feel better... I have a sense like when he's not in the mood, and Cam really made him"

"What?" Cam asked.

"Dude, how would you feel if they say that your mother is a whore?"

"Watch your words, Dustin!" Replied to him

"No Man! You watch yours! He's mad because what you've said"

"What did I said?"

"Her mother died long ago, and the only thing left to him was her, the yao-something, and now you're blaming her of being his current pain on the butt? C'mon!"

Dustin left. He wasn't mad, but he could feel that his lover was a mad about the late comment. He felt mad, a little bit, because they didn't know that. The only thing that cared now for him was Evan, and if he was mad, Dustin surely was also.


	22. Attonement

"Dude! What about us?"

By: (I like feedback!)

----------------------

_The not so original but always needed DISCLAIMER_

_I don't own any of the characters here presented and/or any of the Power Rangers Ninja Storm stuff, that is property of SABAN and DISNEY, not mine (I wish they were, but...)_

_Also, If you don't like male/male relationship don't even go further because that's all you're gonna find. One more thing, the sexuality of any of the actors here implied is not of my concern and this is just a FICTION product._

-----------------------

Chapter 22

Atonement

"It's not that, Dustin"

Evan said to his lover. They were in the middle of the night, watching the starry night up in the mountains, were nobody could see them.

"What is it, then?"

Dustin asked to the pale guy why he left the headquarters and why he was mad all of sudden. And now Evan was about to respond. He just approached to his lover and embraced him. All of sudden he felt all his worries disappear.

"Look what's going on... Y'know, Cam can say whatever he wants about my family or my nanny, but what really made me feel that way was that he may not be so far from the reality"

"Whatcha mean?"

"That maybe it's my nanny who's pulling the strings of all this stupid war against me"

Evan placed his head on his chest again. And he was crying with soft tears, expressing what he felt. Confusion, Chaos, Sadness, Sorrow.... All of them were part of that river of tears. Dustin, feeling powerless, just grabbed his boyfriend and hugged him. Deeper and stronger feelings mixed up in those tears.

"I know how you feel" Said Dustin

"Huh?"

"I know what it feels to be back stabbed by somebody you trusted so well"

"Did you?"

"Yeah. Before you came to town we were fighting this evil alien who had those crazy and strange nieces... One of them left their alien ship and came here pretending to be all goodie-goodie, and I believed her, but then it turned out that she wasn't that good."

Silences stroke their conversation. Evan just thought how he turned out in that situation. He was always a loner, and he always had chats with himself. But right now, not even thinking and thinking over the situation could help him.

"Dustin... I don't know what to do"

"Let me give you a hand"

"'kay"

"What I think is that we don't really have info about it"

"Yeah... and?"

"And that we need this info. Anything, something... whatever we could have"

"You've heard Cam... this magic only comes from the Yaobikuni"

"Yeah, I know... but there must be a way to contact her and ask her why is she doing that"

"Or a way to stop her"

"Exactly! But were running like those horses with their eyes covered... we don't know were we are going unless somebody guides us... and that is your role my friend"

"Whatcha mean?"

"Dude, whatever you know, it's a good time to tell us. It'll help Cam to search for more info about those shikki guys"

"I know as much as you know..."

"Think about it Dude! There must be something..."

Evan and Dustin kept embracing each other, facing their fears in the middle of the night when all of sudden, a sound just came from his wrist

"What is it Cam?"

"Hurry up and Come here!"

"Why?"

"Nanny's boys are attacking ninja ops! Hurry!"

Evan just released himself. They knew what all was about. Shikki were attacking Ninja Ops now, and they were now supposed to help the academy and the Headquarters before these undead could break in.

Dustin and his lover were about to go, when they both felt something. Somebody was just behind them, staring, waiting.

Evan turned to see this strange woman, dressed in a white kimono with strings and crimson cords attached to her wrists; her waist was also covered by a crimson fabric. Her hair was as black as the night. It was long, but her head was also covered by this strange hairdo of her.

"Okasan!" Evan said... and the woman just released and evil grin...


	23. Dies Irae

"Dude! What about us?"

By: (I like feedback!)

----------------------

_The not so original but always needed DISCLAIMER_

_I don't own any of the characters here presented and/or any of the Power Rangers Ninja Storm stuff, that is property of SABAN and DISNEY, not mine (I wish they were, but...)_

_Also, If you don't like male/male relationship don't even go further because that's all you're gonna find. One more thing, the sexuality of any of the actors here implied is not of my concern and this is just a FICTION product._

-----------------------

Chapter 23

Dies Irae

"Okasan!" said Evan and immediately ran towards the woman in white kimono.

Evan ran, and the tears in his face did the same. It was his nanny, his almost mother, who came to greet him. Little he knew that supposed greeting was a slap in his chick.

"O... Okasan? Why...?"

"You are pathetic" she said "And you're my enemy, not my son... I don't know you"

"Whadcha sayin'?"

"What I am saying is that you are no longer part of the Hikari Family"

Evan, who was now in the floor by the hit, knew what that supposed. He was expelled the day he killed his own father in self defense.

"You're nothing" She continued "I've came this far just to kill you. You destroyed all what was left for me, so I'm here to do the same..."

"What?"

She came closer to him, and grabbed him by the clothes. Then she muttered some words into his ears

Evan was amazed by the contents of that sole phrase, what she meant? He asked the same thing over and over, and then he pushed her away, then he stand up in one single jump, and once his feet touched the floor, he made a defense pose.

"Don't say that... that's not true!"

"But it is... You're nothing, face it. All that we were expecting from you and you just... blew it!"

"That's not it!"

"Well... you know, I knew you would not make an efficient ninja anyway... so, you weren't supposed to live..."

"Shut up! I can't believe I trusted you once..."

"You didn't have a choice..."

She then turned, and then she vanished into thin air. Once she left, Evan fell in his knees and started to cry. Dustin, who was watching all the action, came closer to him. He embraced him and then he knew what was happening. His lips then touched Evan's forehead.

"Go on" Evan whispered "Go on and help them... I have to take care of one ugly bitch"

"Dude, don't worry. She's not your old nanny"

"Yes. That woman was my nanny"

"No" He replied "Somebody who makes you feel bad can't be a relative"

"What? That doesn't make sense"

"Look dude, if she was your nanny then she wouldn't say something so bad"

"Dustin... shut up and hug me now"

And the yellow one did as he was told. In the exact order, he muted and then he embraced his lover. It wasn't the best time to start a hugging season, or to express their own love, but right now, Evan needed him more than his other friends in ninja ops.

"Go" He continued "Go and help them. I have to take care of my old nanny"

"No way I'm leaving you alone"

"Go!" he ordered Dustin

"No way dude! If were going to take her down were doing it the both of us!"

"But they need you!"

"No more than you"

Evan just quitted the conversation. He knew how stubborn could be Dustin when something pops in his mind. And that time, the yellow ranger wasn't leaving Evan behind.

"Let's go!" Dustin said

And they both started to run towards the wood. Some way or another, they knew were she was... in Siren's Chant.

Once they were there, Dustin looked for the woman in white, but she wasn't there. Maybe they were here too soon or maybe it was too late. Evan was behind him and then Dustin turned to him

"Say dude, what she said to you that really fired you up?"

"She said that I wasn't supposed to be born"

"What?"

"And I think it's true... maybe because from the beginning I wasn't loved. Mom died when I was really young. I can't remember her face, and instead, she raised us"

Dustin approached to him, and then, all of sudden, he kissed Evan slow and passionate.

"You are supposed to live. I have to tell you something..."

"First of all" He asked "What was this kiss all about?"

"Well, it's just to remind you that you were born for me"

"I don't get it"

"Look dude, when you come around I felt so depressed. No girl in this world cared for me, my friends treated me like a goof and everything seemed not to work as I thought"

"So...?"

"So I decided to take a big step. Before you came here, I tried to kill myself"

"Huh? You serious?"

"Yep" He said "I tried to kill myself by using some pills. I was giving up everything, but then I found ya. That night we came here, I felt close to you, and then I thought 'This dude treats me like a real person... maybe I'll give him a chance'"

"So you were supposed to kill yourself and I saved you from doing it?"

"Some way or another you did. You reminded me of myself, you made me feel like I was your world, and that feeling... it just light me up"

"Look... I dunno why you're telling me this... but... thanks"

"We both have issues" he continued "But dude; with you I feel... nothing! I mean, all the pain and the suffering just go away when I'm with you"

"Ok... I think it works the same with me"

"So" He continued "No matter what happens, all we had for each other is ourselves, get it?"

Evan just agreed to what he said, and then, he placed himself in his chest, not releasing him and Dustin didn't mind to be clung to Evan

"Isn't it cute?" A voice from above said

When they both released and turned to see, they saw just air.

"Want to know who the sensei in Stealth Ice was? I have to tell you... It wasn't your father"

The voice came from behind and they turned to see. Again, just air.

"I have to tell you that your grand parent made a good student... the same with your father and even your brother did good as ninjas... but you..."

Evan was pissed by the comment. He turned and looked, and looked for the voice. Nothing.

"You don't know even what you're blabbing about!" He yelled

And the woman in white appeared in front of him

"I know what I am saying because I raised them the same way I did with you... and not only had I raised them; I also trained your old grandfather"

"Shut up!"

"Jeez... if what you're saying is true, then you must be like and old geezer" said Dustin

"A lady is not supposed to reveal his age, but you're going to die with my secret, so I can tell you. I'm eight hundred years old"

"Yeah... and I'm God. Nice to meet you!"

Said a sarcastic Evan. He then ran towards his nanny and punched her. The hit was so hard and so fast that she fell in the sand.

"Why? I'm your nanny... don't you"

"Shut up!" yelled to her Evan "you're nothing!"

Evan grabbed her by the kimono; the tears were falling from his chicks

"You're not my nanny! My nanny was dead when I left the school!"

"Evan..." she whispered

"I have no feelings! Remember? I thought that I should care for ya... but... no way I'm buying this shit from you! You're nothing!"

"So it's true... you've become a man"

He threw her to his right, and she fell in the sand.

"Why...?" asked Evan to her "Why!!!"

"Why we have to kill to survive! Why I have to kill my own father! Why nobody said to me that they loved me! Why!" He continued

"It is no that, my child"

"I'm not your child! I have no relation with the Hikari Family... The only thing here for me is my boyfriend"

He turned, knowing now that the battle was over

"Evan..." She said "Why you killed him? You finished the whole family with it"

Evan turned to her, and opened his arms

"I killed him because I had no other choice. He tried to do the same... so if what you're looking is revenge, then come here and kill me"

The woman, Hisako, looked the expression in his eyes

"I know what you must felt the day he left you... and that very feeling is the same I had when I did it"

Evan was reaching her core, talking about the past, and the old sailor that left her behind in the shore

"I never knew that a legend would be so real... but it is true" He continued "And the same sorrow you have is the same I've passed through"

The woman was just crying so soft, that they never really watched her.

"I know" he said "That this is all a misunderstanding. If you really want to kill this bad, here I am, I won't fight you, but leave my friends out of this..."

Hisako just moved his hand to remove the tears that began to fall down. She stands up and from one of the sleeves of the kimono draws a knife. She was watching the cold edge of the knife, and now, she throws it to none other than Dustin.

Immediately, Evan saw the action and then runs, throwing himself between the knife and his lover.

Evan cries, and let a scream out. Dustin ran towards him, just to see his lover fall. He's able to catch him, in middle air.

"You don't know anything about pain" She said "Pain is what makes us stronger. Pain is nothing but a leap to the final evolution. You were supposed to face the pain of killing somebody and leap it towards your own evolution, but you missed, and instead, you began to love him. That's not it, my child... this training is supposed to be hard, because we wish to harden you..."

She sobs now and cleanses the last remaining of the tears

"I can't hate you, my boy, because you are one of my sons"

Dustin, releases the knife from the pouring wound of Evan, who crawls in the skin of the yellow one, reaching his neck

"Listen well my child" She says "The training was hard, and you were not good enough to the task of being a ninja... but you killed my loved son, and I can allow that. This is personal, my child"

"Shut up!" Dustin yells "That's all bullshit! Look what you've done to 'your child'! I can't believe it. And what's with all that stuff of his father? How can you be his mom?"

"You two don't get it at all"

Evan, now standing up from the sand, and all covered in his blood, began to walk towards her. Dustin tries to stop him, but is just impossible for him; he's not willing to let her go.

"You, your brother, your father... everyone in the Hikari family are my child. I had fed you, I had washed you all, I have trained you even... not directly, but my words talk from your own father, and so on. They trained you, but I was the very first teacher, and those have been the rules, until you came and destroyed them. I can not let you do that, my son, even when it rips my heart. I can not."

"And so, I can't let the Hikari dynasty to keep hurting me and my friends..."

She just watches him, and then a grin is formed in her face. "What is she up to?" Evan thinks, while he is struggling. "What is the meaning of her words?" And he walks. "Is it true? Is she the real leader of the family? Is she the one pulling the strings behind the curtain...? Evan falls, and now crawls trying to reach her feet.

"What you did is unspeakable" She says "What you are doing is also unspeakable. I can not allow this madness to continue and, in order to keep my family in control I must kill you; as your father, -one of my grandsons- was supposed to do... He wasn't so clever, I think, because he never used a poisoned knife, as I did"

"Damn you!" Dustin yells from behind.

He runs towards her, watching powerless how his boyfriend is in the floor, pouring, bleeding... He runs and slams himself with his own fist, but it was useless, before he can even touch her, she stops him with his right hand. Something invisible seems to stop him and to control him.

In the floor, Evan crawls again, now trying to stand up as he grabs Hisako's kimono. He keeps going, and she doesn't seems to bother about it. She knows he's about to die, in only one or two minutes more... "This fool is not going to survive" She thinks, but she never realizes of the strong will he had when he is seeing his troubled boyfriend. He grabs her from the cheek now; his legs are not obeying him anymore.

"What are you doing? _Baka!_" She says

Evan just opened his mouth and slowly tries to press it against Hisako's. The seconds pass and then he push her with the rest of his strength, and once the kiss is over he falls back in the sand. Dustin is released and then runs to grab his boyfriend.

"Unless you have... the antidote... with you... you'll face... the same destiny... as I am doing"

Hisako touches her lips, feeling how the tickling is advancing from his saliva to his blood. She never thought of the irony of being killed by the venoms she taught how to use... she never thought she would be dying by something so stupid. She's eternal, but not immortal.

Hisako now falls in the sand and begins to move, feeling the burning touch of the venom in his body. Her arms are not responding, as she falls. She's moving; the pain doesn't let her... Her legs now are dead. Nothing... Everything... She is seeing Evan and his lover, the pale one is muttering some words in Dustin's ear... and then everything fades.

"Dustin..."

"Don't say nuthin!" he says "Everything is going to be fine... just hold on, were giving you the antidote as you did with me..."

"I know... you will..."

"Don't talk buddy... keep your breath, you're going to need it"

"I can't... move..."

"Damn it! Don't talk... try to breath, buddy!"

Dustin holds his hand and with the other, he is caressing his hair. Evan is his legs, falling now, waiting.

"Dustin... this is... so cliché... but..."

"Don't" He places his finger in his lips, trying to shut him "We're going to be ok, everything is going to be fine, don't worry. We're going to make it, and then you're going to cheer me up in the freestyle competition, and... dude! We're going to this big place were the pizza is tasty, and then... We're going to make it... keep your breath..."

"Dustin... at least... let me tell you... this..."

"You won't" he says, now he's embracing him. The tears began to flow and he continues with his phrase "You won't tell me, because... when they say 'I love you' in the movies, it's because they are going to die... and you won't! You won't die! You won't leave me here..."

"I will... never leave your side... so, I will come back... as a ghost... to haunt you..."

"Don't say it dude"

Dustin is crying, and he can't stop it.

"Don't say it..." he says again.

"Listen... get yourself a better boyfriend... a venom proof one..."

"No! You're not dying and I'm not getting a new boyfriend, because I still love my old boyfriend"

"I'm... breaking... with... you... don't you... see?"

"No way... dude, you're not going to die..."

"Sorry... but... I'm leaving you..."

"Don't! Don't!"

"I... love you... goof" He said "Never... forget... me..."

Dustin just cries and cries, standing there in his side. The tears are falling over Evan's chest. He's dead, and nothing will return him to life. He stands up and then he grabs his boyfriend as he did when he fell, days ago, when fighting Eikichi.

He continues walking, with the cold body of his once boyfriend. "It cannot be" was what he thought, but no matter whatever he thought, this would never bring him to life. He keeps going; walking in the shore, as the waves from Siren's Chant erases his footprints... but no matter how hard could the waves stroke the sand, nothing will erase the footprints that Evan left on Dustin's life...

FIN


End file.
